The Trouble with Connor Temple
by SandyLee Potts
Summary: Things are going wrong in the ARC... Why are things going wrong? Who is up to no good? Contains whole team. Conby, Jecker, Memily, and of course Danny with... Look out for my next story!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Trouble with Connor Temple. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, or its characters.**_

_**I Do However, own Caroline Lester, Bertie Becker, Luke Temple, Mike Malonino, General White and Justin McDonalds.**_

_Sorry for the short start to this story... Just trying to set the scene._

* * *

><p>Connor was sat in the break room with Abby. The remains of their lunch sat beside them. Or rather, <em>his<em> plate was empty, whilst Abby was struggling to eat. Her stomach being squashed by the baby, making it difficult, and so she would eat little and often. She sat back in the armchair, resting her swollen feet on the coffee table. Her hand resting on top of her huge belly. She shifted uncomfortably and winced as she adjusted the cushion under her back. She was having a quiet day. She had shown her new assistant Bella how to go about doing her job. She was now close to term and was winding down her responsibilities at the ARC.

Connor was working on his laptop. He had gone back to find Professor Cutter's notes on the map of anomalies, and he was trying to process all the information onto the computer, so that they could predict when and where the next anomaly was going to open. He looked up as alarm bells, signalling an anomaly alert, rang through the ARC. Connor closed his computer and was about to head off when Abby grabbed his arm.

"Be careful... Yeah?" Her deep, blue eyes full of concern. Connor smiled.

"Of course... See you soon. Don't let anything start without me!" He leaned down to kiss her quickly on the lips and then bent down further to plant another on her stomach.

* * *

><p>Connor, Matt, Emily and Becker met Jess at the Van that housed the mobile ADD.<p>

Jess climbed into the van first and belted herself into the seat in the back. From her seat of the heavily computerised van, Jess could monitor everything. It gave them more of an edge when it came to the anomalies and creature incursions. Becker climbed in after her and drove, Connor got in beside him, and Matt and Emily jumped into a SUV.

She quickly spoke into her comms unit, giving Matt directions. Via satellite, Jess could track the anomaly. This time it was in an old dilapidated cinema on the outskirts of Wycombe. Becker and Matt all drove as fast as they could. Jess kept an eye on the anomaly which was nearly impossible, as there were no cameras inside the building.

Becker parked the van at a safe distance, and surveyed the area, he could tell the complex was old, and owing to lack of trade, the place was now really run down. The huge car park was empty, and the shops had been closed due to the recession. There were no people about to be injured.

They had nearly arrived when Jess noticed the computer readings going up and down, indicating a creature incursion.

Matt and Emily waited for them to catch up. Together with EMD's raised, they went in. The run down building looked old, and smelled musty, the damp air, making the team cough as they tried to get used to the air around them.

Slowly they prowled the cinema, looking for the anomaly and the creature. Jess helped them with finding the anomaly. That was simple enough. She could see it on her computer screens and with the aid of their black boxes, she could lead them straight to it... But they had to locate the creature that Jess knew was in the building.

Becker opened the door to a theatre, and glanced around, nothing. He gestured to Connor to check the next room.

Connor saw the creature; he noticed the head which was dome-like and rimmed by knobs and grooves just before it thundered back into the cinema hall where it had just come from. Connor, the walking talking dinosaur dictionary spouted his information.

"It's a Majungatholus. It's a biped, it's an herbivore, least that's good, and it's unlikely to eat us."

Carefully he went in, this hall was different and he had to venture further into the room before he could see all of it.

Becker had seen the animal too and had seen Connor go after it. He heard thudding coming from the hall to his left, the one his friend had just entered. Fearing for the older man's safety, he went in.

Becker spotted Connor; he lay crumpled on the ground. Battered and bruised, his clothes had been torn and he had a particularly nasty gash under his chin.

Just past him, he saw the anomaly. He turned as he heard a noise behind him, and saw the creature.

It wasn't huge; it was only just slightly taller than he was. He raised his EMD and went after it. The creature panicked and bolted. Straight for Connor. He tried to shoot the beast before it got too close to his friend.

The dinosaur continued running straight through the anomaly, having heard the sounds of his herd on the other side.

"Connor!" Matt yelled as he saw him lying before the glittering globe.

"Close the anomaly... Quick, before it changes its mind." Matt ordered as he heard Abby screaming through the comms unit. She had stayed behind at the ARC. Being in the last stages of pregnancy, it was considered too dangerous to be out in the field.

Complying with orders, Emily bent down to close the Anomaly.

Becker picked Connor up and carried him. Back to the van that they had left waiting.

They didn't notice that they were being watched, a woman smiled knowingly behind them...

* * *

><p>They took Connor back to the infirmary, where he was stitched and bandaged up.<p>

Abby was beside herself with worry. She walked, or rather waddled up to the infirmary to be with Connor as they brought him in. She only had two months left before the baby was born, and moving around was slow.

Abby stared at him, the love of her life lay on the bed in the infirmary. He had cuts all over his face and a particularly nasty one underneath his chin. Abby gulped, she was becoming hormonal again. Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched him sleep. She turned to Dr Caroline Lester.

"Is he going to be OK?"

Caroline nodded and put a caring arm around her shoulder. "His memory is a bit hazy, but he's going to be fine!"

"What do you mean his memory is a bit hazy?" Abby groaned as she remembered the last time he had pulled a stunt like this.

"He doesn't know who I am; maybe he'll remember you."

"But he did that last time, he pretended to have Amnesia!"

"Let's see shall we?" quietly they approached Him. "Connor...? Can you hear me? Connor?"

He shook his head and his eyelids fluttered open. He gazed at the young woman in front of him. He blinked. "Abby...?" He blinked again. "Abby, is that you?"

Abby went over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'd give you a hug, but that," she indicated her huge stomach, "Would get in the way."

"It's O.K. I understand." He gave her a small smile, and then winced as the stitches under his chin stretched and pulled.

"That's going to leave a lovely scar, under your chin." Abby began to relax, now that her Connor was back and she could look after him.

Abby and Caroline, asked him various questions, it seemed that he had forgotten recent events at the ARC. He had no recollection of ever meeting with Caroline and looked very surprised when Caroline told him that she was Lester's wife. He didn't remember Bertie, Becker's sister and he had forgotten that Danny had recently proposed to her.

* * *

><p>Becker and Jess were talking to Bertie via the webcam. Danny had used his Anomaly opening device to take her back to Afghanistan and they managed to convince General White that Danny had rescued her from insurgents hidden in the mountains. When asked if she could lead soldiers to the camp where she was held, the answer was an emphatic – No.<p>

Her story was that when she had been taken captive, she had been blindfolded, and when she escaped, she had lost her way several times and the terrain had been difficult to map in her mind.

Bertie had been pleased; at least she didn't have to have a court martial for being absent!

Danny had joined her whilst she worked. After a while, he began to feel like a spare part and he left to come back to the UK and rejoin the ARC.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the start to this fic.<p>

Please let me know and hit that button at the bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Trouble with Connor Temple. **_

Wow! I am honoured! 12 reviews for my first chapter!

Thank you very much!

Thanks to SabreDae, Prawn Crackers, Hilary Parker, auntineenah, YouHaveLovelyHair, Mijo54, HeyaRandomGal, Smiley90, juls124, Idhrenniel-the-elf, LovingThis, and of course Cengiz.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Thank you to those of you who put this on alerts and favourites.

I mustn't forget a **HUGE Thank You** to YouHaveLovelyHair for the BETA!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY** to Lovingthis! Have a great day!

* * *

><p>"Jess!" Connor called as he approached her workstation. "I seem to have lost my wristband; you couldn't make me another one could you?" Connor asked.<p>

"I'll see what I can do." Jess tapped away at the keyboard in front of her. She tried to find Connor's personal files. She frowned. Damn Philip and his interfering, he had taken all of Connor's files with him. He must have had them at Prospero, just before the building was blown apart.

"Connor," Jess called. "I'm going to have to take a fresh blood sample for your Bio-tag." He waited whilst Jess pricked his finger. She put his blood into the tag, and then proceeded to make up the rest of the strip that Connor would wear on his hand.

Connor looked around his lab, finding nothing else to do he wandered down towards the menagerie. He smiled at Bella, Abby's new vet. Looking around he was surprised when he saw Abby at her desk; he had expected her to have gone home for the day to rest. She was supposed to be winding down her work at the ARC anyway. She was stroking Rex.

Rex however, didn't look happy to see him. In fact, when Connor reached to stroke him, he jerked backwards and tried to bite him.

Abby was startled by Rex's behaviour. The only time he had acted like this was when Connor's horrid girlfriend Caroline had come over. She tried to remind Connor of the incident.

"Yeah. I remember." he replied.

Abby was not convinced that he actually did. Sighing she continued to scratch Rex. Unfortunately, Rex did not want to know and he flew away, back into the menagerie pens. She looked over to Connor. Smiling she held out her hand to him, encouraging him to go to her.

He approached the desk, and then walking around to the opposite side of the desk he sat down, reaching for her hand and holding it as he did so.

Abby chewed her lip. Connor was not himself since the creature incursion at the cinema. Was he losing interest in her? Had he found someone else? Maybe he didn't like her anymore, after all her large bump must make her look unappealing. She made a decision there and then that she would train as much as she could to regain her figure. Maybe he would accept her once the baby was born.

Abby was tired, with not much to do since Bella her replacement had come along, she was now free to do as she wished. Really all that Abby wanted to do was to go home and put her aching feet up. She was not sleeping well at night and felt that she needed to sleep during the day.

"Look, why don't you go home? Rest, I've some stuff I need to do before I come home. It won't take me long, and then I'll be home myself."

* * *

><p>Becker was finished for the day, and he was looking forward to going home. He was going to prepare a meal for Jess. This time he was happy to be going to her flat to cook, and he had planned an amazing evening for her. He tied a knot in his trainers and adjusted his jeans and t-shirt, then, he grabbed a jacket before exiting the locker room.<p>

Matt's face had a shocked look upon it. He voiced his surprise at Becker wearing something other than black. "Well you're wearing jeans, Connor does too. Even my off duty soldiers are wearing jeans! Why shouldn't I?" Becker frowned.

"I was only joking Mate!" Matt smiled.

"Well have a good night... whatever you decide to do!" He teased. Jess had told him of their evening plans in her excitement, and he could clearly see that the young girl was indeed thrilled with this evening's entertainment.

The ARC became dark as various people went home. Becker was just about to drive Jess home when he remembered that he had forgotten to do something. He went back inside and returned to Jess's side a little while later. With a peck to her cheek, he started the engine and they drove away.

Matt rang Emily on her mobile phone; she had driven Abby home, because she had been feeling tired, and not having much to do, had finished early and had driven home herself. It wouldn't be long before he too would head home.

The door to the elevator slid open; secretively someone crept inside, the balaclava on his head hiding his face from the cameras.

The man crept towards the ADD. Carefully, he sat down and he watched the car park cameras. There were only a few soldiers loitering, and of course his own car, with someone waiting inside. He started tapping away at the keyboard. One by one, he started disabling the cameras, and then he took a disc from the back pocket of his jeans, and inserted it into one of the terminals nearby. A crude image of a girl sat at a computer flashed up, the caption on her screen flickered – Upload virus.

Sniggering he pressed enter. He sat back and looked around to see what other damage he could inflict on the electronics. Spying the black boxes, he removed the power cable, thus stopping them from charging.

Satisfied that he had managed to corrupt some files, and halt the black boxes charging, he crept towards Matt's lab.

The door to Matt's lab slid open; furtively someone crept inside. His gloved hands held a bottle of household bleach, something he had picked up from the cleaning cupboard. The young man poured it into a watering can and used it on the plants. Making sure he had watered all the plants with the poison, he put the can down and left the lab. Taking off his gloves, he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He bent down to tie up his laces on his trainers, making sure that he had not been seen.

The man smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>Jess laughed as she opened the door to her flat. Giggling she flicked on the lights and proceeded to take off her coat and hang it up. Becker came up behind her, and kicking the door shut, he placed carrier bags of food on the floor. He came up behind her gently, nuzzling her neck, making her giggle even more as his breath tickled. Stripping off his own jacket, he handed it to her. Becker brought his hands to her waist, and leaned down to kiss her exposed neck.<p>

"Becker... Stop it!" she tittered. Smiling he let go of her and waited for her to hang up his jacket.

He waited close behind her as she finished and turned towards him. She gasped at his closeness, her heart, beat faster as she leaned in for a kiss to his cheek. Becker placed his hands on her hips and his mouth trailed kisses along her jaw line, ending when he found her mouth.

"Becker... I'm hungry."

"Maybe we should skip the food and go straight to the bedroom." He suggested wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

Jess slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"No... I mean I'm hungry... For food!" She chuckled at his double meaning.

Becker bowed his head, he had wanted to start the evening differently, but if his ladylove wanted food, then food she would have.

He smiled as he pulled out a purple box from one of the bags.

"I had wanted to deliver these differently. Maybe climbing up your drainpipe, whilst you were in the shower. Leaving it on your bed... then disappearing as you came out." He smiled as she caught sight of the large box and gasped. "But then I wouldn't have the joy of watching you eat them!" He placed the large box of Milk Tray in her hands as he kissed her again.

"Because the lady loves..." they spoke in unison, remembering the catchphrase of the adverts on the television.

Kissing her once more, he picked up the bags and took them into her kitchen.

Becker had all the ingredients so that he could make a lamb curry for Jess. She pulled out the kitchen utensils for Becker to use.

"Hilary, will these be OK?" pulling out the saucepan, she saw the pinched look on his face. He stopped chopping onions and turned to her quietly.  
>"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Hilary!" he turned back to the chopping board and continued chopping onions using more vigour than was needed.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Gently she put a hand on his shoulder. Sensing his anger dissipating, she continued. "I can't keep calling you Becker..." she sighed. "Do you mind if I call you Haitch, like Bertie?" she spoke softly, her voice almost a whisper in his ear.

He stopped chopping. "I'd like that." The tension drained from him, as she leant forward to kiss him, and he relaxed even more. He smiled and reminded her that she was hungry. Pleased that he was no longer angry with her, she smiled, and he carried on chopping onions.

He had been inside her quirky flat before, and he loved her eclectic style. He loved being around her. She was cute, clever, beautiful, and he loved her. He watched her as she chose a chocolate from her box of Milk Tray.  
>He watched as she bit into, the caramel chocolate, as the filling dribbled, as she tried to stop it running down her chin, as she licked her delicate fingers with the sugary filling. She caught him staring at her and began to blush.<p>

Becker watched from the corner of his eye and ran his tongue over his top lip, appreciating the view in front of him, as he continued to cook. Jess pottered around her flat. Making sure the dining table was clear, cushions were plumped on the sofa and then she disappeared into her bedroom. From what Becker could hear, she was changing her dress.

Becker pulled out the candles he had hidden at the bottom of the bag. Setting up the candelabra, he turned off the lights and lit them. He had also selected a CD from his own collection which he put on low volume. He found and put out plates from Jess's cupboards. Filling the plates with the food, he tapped on her bedroom door.

Becker's mouth fell open as the door opened.

Jess had put on a long flowing dress. It was The Dress! The dress that Marilyn Monroe wore in her infamous film – The Seven Year Itch. The halter neck with the plunging neckline, the attached skirt, full circle and pleated, reached down to her calves. The gorgeous dress was elegant, seductive and had the perfect look of the superstar, and it suited Jess down to the ground. She had completed the outfit with ivory high-heeled, peep toe shoes and she had tied her hair into a loose bun at the back of her head, whispy tendrils framing her face.

Becker was speechless, and unashamed, he continued to stare at her.

Jess took his silence as appreciation, and as she sauntered past him, she tapped his chin with one delicate finger, closing his mouth as she did so.

Coyly she stood by her chair waiting to be seated. Becker was mesmerised by her appearance and had to shake his head to clear it, before he could respond.

During dinner, they chatted amiably, the candles and the music adding to the ambience of the moment.

Becker chatted about his family whilst Jess, who had finished eating, ran her middle finger around the top of her wine glass, flirting with him.

He put his own hand over hers stopping her from continuing the action and brought it to his lips. Kissing the top gently, he turned it around and kissed the palm of her hand, he carried on slowly moving up her arm until her was stood by her side kissing her neck. His kisses sending shivers through her body.

Gently he eased her up until she was standing. Then he bent down and blew out the candle. Then ever so carefully, he lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom. Jess's shoes falling to the floor as he did so.

* * *

><p><em>I own Caroline Lester, Bertie Becker, Luke Temple, Mike Malonino, General White and Justin McDonalds.<em>

_Thank you so much for takling time to read this._

_Virtual Cookies to those who come up with ideas of what's going on..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Trouble with Connor Temple. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, or its characters.**_

_**I Do However, own Caroline Lester, Bertie Becker, Luke Temple, Mike Malonino, General White and Justin McDonalds.**_

_**Thank you to YouHaveLovelyHair, for being there to answer questions, and for the Beta.**_

* * *

><p>Abby waited for Connor to come home. She was tired, she had come home early, and now she just wanted to rest her aching feet and back. As it started getting late, she left a note for him, telling him that his dinner was in the oven, and then went to bed.<p>

Due to her increasing size, Abby found it almost impossible to sleep. Usually she was most comfortable when she had she snuggled into Connor, laying on her side, raising one leg so that it lay upon one of his thighs. But then she would get too hot and she would shift her position several times a night. Sometimes she would find it impossible to sleep. She would throw off the covers, getting too hot, whilst Connor would want the warmth of the duvet. On those nights, she would seek the coolness of the downstairs.

Tonight was no exception, and she found herself unable to sleep. Rolling over in bed, she was surprised that Connor had not crept into bed. She flicked on her bedside lamp to check the time. It was half past one. Still Connor was not home. She wondered if she should call him, and then remembered that she had left her mobile phone downstairs by the front door. Feeling a tightness in her stomach, she wondered if she was going into labour, she only had a week left until her due date, and so it could mean any day now. Slowly she got up and even more slowly made her way downstairs.

She was surprised to see the flicker of the television, and decided to investigate.  
>She found Connor asleep on the sofa, the television continued to flicker in the background. She was surprised to see a Jackie Chan film playing. Connor hated Jackie Chan! He didn't like the false way the actors flew around the screen whilst fighting. So why was he watching it now?<br>Gently she picked up the remote and turned the box off. She turned to the kitchen, initially wanting something to drink, but then she turned to the freezer and reached for the tray of ice-cubes. Emptying a few into a tumbler, she refilled the tray and replaced it. She picked up the tumbler and sat down next to Connor. Popping a cube into her mouth, she savoured the feeling of the ice, as it melted on her tongue, and flowed down her throat, and into her stomach.

The clinking of the ice against the tumbler woke Connor and for a moment, he seemed startled to see her.  
>"Sorry, did I wake you?" Connor nodded sleepily. "I couldn't sleep... Why don't you go on up to bed? I'll be up in a minute."<p>

"OK..." He yawned and stretched as he got up and prepared to go to bed.  
>A few minutes later, Abby climbed the stairs herself and got into bed with Connor. He seemed to stiffen as her thigh brushed against his. He excused himself as he went to the toilet. Abby waited for him to come back.<p>

Tears sprang into her eyes as he walked past their room and settled in the spare room. Her hormones were higher anyway and the slightest thing would make her weep. Silent tears rolled down her face and onto her pillow. Sleep evaded her as all sorts of thoughts went through her head. Most of them centring on whether he had found someone else he wanted to be with. She had noticed how he had reacted with her new technician Bella. Did he fancy her now? Did he want to be with her?  
>Finally, as it approached dawn, exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning Jess arrived early. She noticed that something was wrong. She never left her chair untidily angled to one side. She always put it away neatly facing the ADD before she left.<p>

She looked at the screens in front of her; they had been turned off. Why would someone do that? Everyone knew that the Anomaly Detecting Device was to be left on at all times. Jess sighed and shook her head.

Her stomach began to turn as she rebooted the system. There was something wrong; she knew it. Her worst fears were confirmed when after a few minutes of logging on the screens went blank and the computer died.

"Oh no!" she cried in despair. Becker, hearing her lament, went over to see what was wrong.

Upon questioning, she told Becker about the computer virus she was sure was infecting the system. She would have to remove or isolate the virus, file by file. Something that would take ages to do.

"Where's Connor?" Becker picked up his phone about to ring the older man.

"He's just rang me to tell me that he's running late. He'll be here in about an hour." Lester spoke up from behind them. "Problem Jess?"

Jess explained once more the problem with the ADD to her boss. It did not bode well for the team, as they had no idea how long the computers had been inactive. More importantly, had any anomalies opened whilst they were out of action.

Matt was perturbed. His otherwise flourishing plants were dying, and he could not figure out why. Then he found the discarded bleach bottle and the contaminated watering can. Fuming, he marched into Lester's office, and told him the reason behind his temper. He had lost several rare species of plants. Ones that had been very hard to obtain.

Jess managed to find the reason behind her extra workload. The offending computer disc with the virus on it had been found, and now it sat, in an envelope, on Lester's desk. It had been dusted for fingerprints, but due to the meticulous handling of the hardware, none could be found. Lester was going through computer files for the culprit. Between Jess and Matt, they had deduced that it had to be someone internal. Someone who they trusted had betrayed them.

Jess continued to work on the ADD, trying very hard to get the computer to comply. Soon she managed to get the cameras up and running and then all the other computers on the network. She worked diligently until mid-morning, until Connor arrived. He was over three hours late!

Jess managed to retrieve the camera footage. Initially she could not see anything, until Matt sat down next to her and went through the camera feed.

"Pause and rewind... There! Did you see that little blip?" Jess rewound the tape again before she could see it. Gasping she put a hand to her mouth. The camera showed an image of Becker coming back into the building.

Jess paled as she told Matt that Becker had indeed re-entered the building last night before going home. Her stomach turned at the thought of her lover sabotaging the ARC. He was Head of Security! He was supposed to be looking out for people within the ARC, not trying to destroy it!

Matt guessed at the horror of what was going through Jess's mind, but insisted that she should not tell anyone. But most of all Becker!

The only people who should know were to be her, Matt and Lester. Then he asked her to check the camera footage again...

He watched as Jess re-wound the tape and pressed play. The blip had occurred just before Becker had entered the building. Whoever had sabotaged the ARC, had adjusted the camera footage so that it would look like Becker had been causing trouble.

They heard footsteps behind them, turning, Jess saw Bella the new ARC vet coming towards them. She gave Matt a worried look, averting her eyes, avoiding looking at him.

He excused himself as it became clear that the young girl wanted to speak to Jess alone. He sauntered off to speak to Lester in his office, glancing backwards to the girls whispering.

* * *

><p>Bella leaned forwards and whispered something into Jess's ear. Jess's mouth fell open at what the young woman said to her. She stared at her for a moment.<p>

"What...? How?" Jess gasped incredulously, she could not believe what she was being told, but the girl was trembling so much that Jess pulled over a chair for the girl to sit on.

"He gave me a lift home last night, invited himself in, and then he... you know." The girl blinked away tears that were threatening to fall, the worried look on her face showing Jess that the girl was telling the truth. "I don't know what to do..." Bella chewed her lip.

"Stay out of his way for the moment, but Lester will have to be told." Jess watched as Matt left Lester's office. "His office is free... Why don't you tell him now?"

The young girl's face creased into a worried look. "He won't believe me... Who's going to believe me? I'm just a tech, compared to... you know who!" She continued to chew her lip.

"You'll have to tell him eventually."

"I'll wait to see what he does next. If he tries anything funny with me again, I'll speak with Mr Lester." She paused before standing up. "Jess... Thanks for listening." With that the young girl scampered away, almost scared to be in the hub.

* * *

><p>The ADD finished deleting and isolating the infected files and the Anomaly Alert Alarm rang through the building just as Jess finished ensuring that all files were usable. Tapping quickly at the keyboard she deduced that the Anomaly had indeed been open for a while, tapping some more keys she found the location and summoned people to help. It was in the middle of a field on the outskirts of a place called Boreham, just outside Chelmsford.<p>

The team strapped on their black boxes and prepared to leave.

"Becker, Connor and Jess – You're in the van, Em, with me." Matt had been teaching Emily how to drive and he gave her the keys.

"Not yet Matt, I'm not ready." Emily stuttered and she handed the keys back to Matt.

Jess strapped herself into the back of the van as usual Becker got into the Driver's side and waited for Connor to join them. Connor climbed in and gaped. It was if he had never seen the Mobile Anomaly Tracker before... and yet _he _was the one who invented it!

Efficiently Jess managed to tell Matt the best way of getting there and she continually monitored the anomaly. The anomaly was in the middle of a field and they had trouble finding it. It took a while for them to see it, as it was so high from the ground.

As they arrived, the readings from Jess's computer began going up and down, signalling a creature incursion.

As they began to scout the field looking for creatures. Emily gasped as she saw the creature, or rather a flock of them.

"Can you see them Connor? What are they?" she questioned into her earpiece.

Connor looked as if he had never seen a creature before.

"I can see them but I can't tell you what they are..." he squeaked and he ducked hoping to keep away from the ancient birds.

"They're Archaeornithoides – basically prehistoric birds." Matt tendered the information that Connor had not been able to supply.

Jess screamed through the earpieces.

"Becker! Where are you?"

"I'm right here! Don't scream into my ear, it hurts!" Becker admonished.

"Then why has your black box signal disappeared? Matt's has just gone too! Now Connor!" Jess began to panic, as she did not have a clue what was going on. She clamped her hand to her mouth as the last signal – Emily's flickered out of sight.

"Somebody... Talk to me...!" She shouted unaware that the signal from the earpieces had gone too.

Becker watched as the anomaly pulsed and then flickered out of existence.

"Matt what do we do now... Matt...? Matt...? Can you hear me?" Annoyed with the absence of comms, Becker pulled out his earpiece and put it into his pocket.

He looked over to a petrified Connor and signalled for him to follow. Becker sighed with relief as he saw Matt and Emily. He was beginning to think that they had been eaten!

Matt called over to him.

"We're going to have to kill these creatures; we can't take them back to the ARC!" Matt put his EMD on the highest setting and fired at the birds. Gazing back to Connor, he wondered if he had been justified in bringing Connor to this particular creature incursion. The man looked positively terrified by the birds; he did not seem himself at all. Matt frowned, something was wrong, and he would talk to Connor about it later.

Matt, Becker, Emily and a few of Becker's men tried to kill the creatures. They sent a car back to the ARC to fetch some real guns so that they could eradicate the creatures. The whole operation took a lot longer than was necessary, and almost the whole day was wasted looking for the prehistoric flying carnivorous birds.

* * *

><p>Surreptitiously <em>someone <em>entered Lester's empty office. Lester had gone to a meeting with the minister. Funding was starting to get low and they need a cash injection. He wasn't expected back until that afternoon.

Very quickly, he walked over to his desk. The only items left upon it were the landline and Lester's laptop.  
>Very carefully, he placed a large magnet on top of the laptop. He left Lester's office as quietly as he had entered.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon ...<p>

Lester found Connor in the break room. Connor had made himself a hot chocolate, and his feet up on the coffee table, was sipping it.

Jess stood by the counter making a cup of frothy coffee.

"Connor can you have a look at my laptop, it doesn't seem to be working properly." He was annoyed; he had come back from his meeting, hoping to get some work done on his laptop. But it had suddenly stopped working. Not knowing what was wrong with the gadget, he had taken it to the one person he knew would be able to fix it.

Connor looked at the laptop blankly, and rubbed his head.

"I've lots of other things to do Lester... You know that report you wanted me to write?" Connor replied uninterestedly. Lester huffed; the man was not doing anything but drinking his beverage.

"Sometimes I wonder why I pay you... All you do is sit around doing nothing."

"Do you want me to have a look?" Both men looked at Jess and nodded. If Jess could not fix it, then the device was not worth holding on to.

Jess couldn't figure out why it had happened. Only that the computer was not working. It would boot up, only to crash again.  
>Jess figured that Lester's computer had lost all its memory and power. Taking the offending piece of machinery. She took it to his office. Setting it down on his desk, she found out that most of Lester's files were on the network any way and so had not been lost. Everything else it seemed, had kept on memory sticks. However, Lester was not pleased that he would have to buy a new computer.<p>

* * *

><p>The lift doors opened, once more as he strange man wearing his balaclava entered the ARC once again.<p>

Once again, he approached the ADD. Turning off the cameras, he made his way to the armoury. Picking up the EMDs, he pulled a few small pieces of metal from his pockets. Taking out the battery pack, he placed the metal inside the firearm between the anode and the cathode. Thus making the EMD useless. He carried on until he had ruined several of them.

Walking over to Becker's collection of guns, he selected and removed six of them. They were rifles of the highest calibre; he took the guns and ammunition to go with them. Putting them into a holdall, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>The following day Becker stormed into Lester's office. Six of his favourite rifles were missing, Jean-Claude, Siegel, Chan, Cruise. Brosnon and Connery had been taken in the night, along with ammunition to go with them.<p>

"You name your guns? Are you feeling all right...? Never mind, don't answer that one. I'll have a look into it. Leave it with me... Off you go. You won't be able to find those guns by standing around here! Go look for them!"

Becker hated leaving like that, but at least Lester knew and hopefully he would be able to trace his beloved guns. He loved those guns, they had saved his life on numerous occasions, and he hated being parted from them.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that.<p>

Sorry it took so long.

So it seems that Captain Becker has been a naughty boy!

What has he been doing? (YHLH, Cengiz and Lovingthis... Keep your thoughts clean!)

Who has been messing with the equipment at the ARC?

Who took Bella home?

Poor Abby, she really needs to give birth now, seems like she's been pregnant forever!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Trouble with Connor Temple. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, or its characters.**_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Hilary Parker... For figuring out the plot in chapter 1!**_

_**Thank you toYHLH for the Beta read.**_

_**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Cengiz, who came up with the Brilliant Name of Wronnor! (Wrong Connor!) She wanted me to update faster than I normally do...**_

_**So enjoy a bit of Wronnor!**_

* * *

><p>2012...<p>

Helen threw down the laptop she was working on with a scowl on her face. She had been doing some research, her subject - Connor Temple.

She recalled the time she first met Connor, he was still a young boy of 19 back then. Her husband had actually listened to the student, praising him, encouraging him, moulding him into the man he had become. She had admired the student in his younger days, just when the ARC was being set up. His accurate descriptions of the future predator had her thinking of him in a different manner. But she knew differently, she had seen the future and she knew that Connor was the one to destroy it.

So Helen had tried to destroy the relationship between Connor's father and mother and to alter his being born, but to no avail. Diane Temple had already been pregnant when she had stepped in.

The fact that Connor was still alive infuriated Helen. She had sent Ethan on various missions to kill him, but each time he had failed. This time she was going to do something about it, and she was going to do it herself.

Dressing smartly, she took her anomaly-opening device and went back to the day that Connor was born.

* * *

><p>1983...<p>

No one took any notice of the smartly dressed woman loitering outside the hospital. She was just one of the many people milling around. She watched as the ambulance carrying Diane Temple arrived, and she discreetly followed them inside. Upon entering the hospital, and knocking out one of the nurses, she took her uniform and put it on.

Underhandedly entering the birthing room that Connor's mum occupied, she stood by watching as Connor's mum writhed in agony. She waited by the midwife and did as she was told begrudgingly. She had known that childbirth could take a long time and she prepared herself for the long wait. Acting out her role, that of a caring nurse, she waited calmly. She brought Diane food and water, and she mopped her brow when the labour pains increased. She smiled cunningly when the baby arrived.

She took the newborn baby away, her plan was that if she took Connor and left him at an orphanage, he would not be able to afford the education nor indulge in his love for computers and gadgets. Wrapping the newborn in lots of blankets, she took him, away, out of the hospital.

Unaware that Connor's mum was still having contractions. Unaware that she gave birth to a second baby boy... The one she would call Connor.

The hospital was extremely embarrassed about the missing baby, and gave Diane a large sum of money to keep her from going to the press. They tried to look for the missing newborn, but were unsuccessful in finding the abducted baby. Diane took the money, and used it towards Connor's education.

* * *

><p>Helen took the child to an orphanage situated next to a church. It was run by nuns Helen and left him in the crib by the steps. A female nun came by. She spoke to her seniors in Spanish.<p>

"Mira. Alguien ha dejado un bebé. Look! Someone has left a baby!"

Mother Superior came immediately, and took the tiny baby inside. Not knowing what to call him, they called him Michael, after the local church. He did not have a surname until he was five. The little boy had grown to be a little trouble maker, constantly fighting with the other children, and he had began to steal. The little boy needed a surname before he could start school, and because of his trouble making antics, they called him Michael Malonino.

* * *

><p>Connor came round, his throat feeling dry. He could still smell the chloroform faintly underneath his nose. He brought up his hand to wipe the smell away, and he found that he was bound by a handcuff. Carefully he followed the shackle and found that it had been cemented to the wall. He tried to remove it, pulling and tugging at it, but the manacle was stuck fast. He looked up and around him. He was being held inside what looked like a cellar. The only light came from a small open window. Looking outside he found that he was at ground level. He hoped that someone would walk by and let him out.<p>

Rubbing his head he began to remember little snippets of the cinema, recalled going after the creature that had come through. He remembered seeing Helen in the old theatre, and had been about to call out to his friends when a sharp blow to the back of his head had sent him reeling. He vaguely remembered that Helen had clamped her hand around his mouth. The last thing he knew had happened before he had passed out was the strong smell of the chloroform, and the hand clamped around his face.

Patting his pockets, he found that his wristband and mobile phone were gone. As were his black box and earpiece. He had no way of contacting the outside world. He sighed heavily as he sat down on the concrete floor. He looked around him and saw that thankfully someone had left a bottle of water, and a stale sandwich. Still it was better than having nothing, and he ate greedily.

Connor got up and paced, he waited, and he tried to see just how far he could get in his shackles. Although the chains stretched to a distance, he found they did not allow him to get to the door.

Resigned to his fate, he sat against the cold stone wall, and drew his knees up towards him; he put his arms across the top of them and rested his head against them. He wondered why he was here, he knew he had been brought here with a purpose in mind, and he wondered why? Whoever it was, wanted to keep him alive, but who?

He thought of Abby - was this what caused him to be kept away from her? The future version of Abby had told him that he missed Little Luke being born... Was this the reason why? He relaxed against the wall. Once they realised that he was missing, they would send someone to come looking. Sighing he went back to sleep. He would just have to wait until someone came by.

Many hours later, he heard voices. He tried to shout through the little window, trying to attract their attention, but the sight he saw rendered him speechless.

The two figures walking by, one was Helen. Connor stared in awe, but not at Helen. It was the man walking next to her. The man was dressed similarly to Connor, he wore the clothes Connor wore, and he looked identical to Connor!

Unsure of himself he touched his face, his fingers stroking around his chin, his nose, his eyes and hair. Was this some sort of weird occurrence, where he had swapped bodies with someone, like in the film Freaky Friday?

He looked around him, for some sort of reflective surface. Finding the shiny metal plate, that had held the sandwiches; he picked it up and peered at his reflection. He let out the breath that he had held, sighing with relief that his face was still his. He was now sure that Helen was his captor; he waited, hearing keys jangling in the door he turned slowly.

It was time that he found out what was going on. The door creaked as it opened, and Helen smiled as she walked in...

"Connor, good to see that you're awake." Helen grinned. "I hope you like your new home? You'd better make yourself comfortable... You'll be here for a while." She smirked. "I have someone I'd like you to meet!" She was joined by the man with his face. Connor stared at his look-a-like.

"Michael is going to be taking your place at the ARC. In fact he will be the one at Abby's side from now on!" Connor's stomach turned at the thought of never being able to see Abby again. His throat went dry as he thought of the baby growing inside Abby. How he would never be able to hold him or see him grow up... Unless...

He had to do something...

"You're not going to get away with this!" he shouted. His double harrumphed.

"You think someone's going to come looking for you?" Helen smirked. "No, the ARC will not be looking for you, why should they...?" She angled her head and continued. "You're not missing!"

She turned and looked at his duplicate, and they both laughed. Leaving a meagre plate of food and a bottle of water, they left.

* * *

><p>A man watched from the distance, what was Connor doing with Helen? Why was he associating himself with her? Surely, he had not forgotten how she had killed Nick Cutter; that she was the reason behind Stephen Hart's death. Helen was the reason why Connor and Abby had been stuck in the Cretaceous. The reason why he, Danny had been stranded in the Pliocene.<p>

He shook his head as he gazed at Helen. Just What Was She Up To Now? Why had she gone to that particular building with Connor? What was so important that she had to go inside? More importantly, why had she taken Connor?

He scrutinized as Helen got into a car with Connor and drove off. Carefully he followed on his motorbike, overtaking them once or twice to ensure that they did not realise they were being tailed. He tracked the pair to a short distance from the ARC, where Connor got out and walked into work. He decided that he would confront Connor later! For the moment, he was going to pursue Helen.

He observed and followed her to a disused warehouse. Danny stared as Helen disappeared through an anomaly. He was sure that he had been here before! Quietly he managed to sneak in behind her. He was horrified when he realised where he was. He was in the Future and it had not changed from the first time he was here. Danny shook his head. He thought that they had fixed this? Why was the future still so bleak? He turned on his Anomaly Opening Device and the built in Dating Calculator told him that he was in the year 2045. A full decade more than last time.

He decided he was going to try to find the ARC. Recognising the streets he was about to go into the building when he saw someone looking like Eve. And she was being taken somewhere by Captain Wilder. A feeling of Déjà Vu swept through Danny and he saw a younger version of himself with a very young looking Connor and Abby, Abby's brother Jack, and Becker looking quite grubby in his uniform!

Danny tried to piece the information together... He began to compartmentalise all that he knew of her.

Suddenly it dawned on him Helen was now posing as Eve. He remembered how he had gone back to tell Lester that he had seen her in this time and this had led to them freeing Eve from Christine. He remembered following Helen through to the future, where Connor had told them she was going to wipe out the human race! The way they had followed her through to the Cretaceous, how Connor had been injured leaving him to follow Helen into the Pliocene.

Danny smiled... He knew how this was going to end and he decided that they didn't need the future version of him mucking things up.

He continued to scrutinize the scene before him and he ducked out of sight, not wanting his younger self to see him. He waited until he was sure he was alone. Quickly and quietly, he ran across to the building he knew housed the remains of the ARC.

Fortunately, the building still had some power, and he was able to find out what had caused this catastrophe. From the files, he could see he deducted that the comet which had been deflected by Connor in 2012, had veered towards the sun, going around it and had then veered back towards the Earth. It had collided with the Earth in 2036... Only a few years from the time that they had sent the young Luke. He wondered what had become of the dashing young man, what had happened to the rest of the ARC team? He tried to research some more but there were no records. The last time someone had accessed the system was in 2036. The last report read that a meteor was about to collide with the Earth.

Was everything and everyone destroyed in this one event?

He sighed; was there anything he could do to alter it? No. He didn't even know where to start. But he knew what he could do...

He could go back to 2012 and ensure that the meteor was blown up in outer space! That way it would be far enough from the earth not to fall to the ground and people would not die.

His research now complete, he travelled back through the anomaly and back to 2012.

He grimaced... Now he had to find Connor! Not only did he need Connor to sort out the future, but also, he was going to find out what he was doing with Helen!

* * *

><p><em>You may want to Google translate Michael's name...<em>

_**Thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. Special thanks go to The Wronnor, Ben Mansfield, and not forgetting the AWESOME Andrew Lee Potts!** _

**_:-O_**

**_:-D_**

**_:-D_**

**_:-D_**

**_Not forgetting my other readers! I love hearing from you too. (Migotka! I know you're reading!)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Trouble with Connor Temple._**

**_Thank You to YHLH for the BETA Read._**

**_Sorry readers, I had wanted to update this earlier this week, but I have been having internet problems and haven't been able to upload._**

**_So here it is..._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

><p>Danny had known that Helen would try to destroy Connor one more time. He sat down in front of a computer. This time he put in Diane Temple's name, he researched her background, he noted down names of people who had crossed her path, the first he noted was that of Derek Leonard. He continued down his list of people he wanted to speak to, but none stood out more than Derek's did.<p>

Coming to the date of when Connor was born he was surprised to find that Connor was actually a twin. Unfortunately, they had been separated at birth, and they had never found the baby, the hospital preferring to sweep the event under the carpet and pretending that it had never happened. They had given Diane a hefty, lump sum of cash to keep her from going to the press.

Going to see Diane was not a problem, he had used the anomaly-opening device to go and see Diane over the years and he smiled as he got the opportunity to see little bits of Connor as he grew up. He would always visit whilst Connor was at school, preferring to stay out of sight. Picking up his jacket, he went to see Diane again, this time he would not go in the past, but in the present day. Arriving outside the old semi-detached house where she lived, he knocked on the door and prepared to talk about Connor's past. Going inside he asked her about the day that Connor was born.

Diane told Danny about her first-born, the one she had called Christopher Temple. How he had been taken from her, never to be seen again. She looked at him with hopeful eyes, could he help her? She begged him to help her find her long lost boy. Danny sighed and reminded her that he would no longer be a little boy, but a grown man, was she ready for that? This young man, could have a life of his own, a family, maybe he didn't want to be found!

Diane understood completely and she said that she would be happy with whatever Danny discovered.

He asked her why she had left Derek after such a short time with him. Diane grew angry, clearly, the betrayal still hurt and feelings for him still ran deep. She stood up and she went to her wardrobe, from deep inside she pulled out a padlocked box. Finding the key, she took it to Danny and for the first time in years, she opened the dusty box. She pulled out a manila envelope.

"Go on, open it." She told him, wiping a tear from her face. Turning away, she went to make some more tea, whilst Danny looked at the old photographs.

"This! This is the reason why you pushed Derek out of your life?"

Diane looked at him angrily, tears cascading down her face. "Yes, yes, yes. The camera doesn't lie! He never loved me! He betrayed me! If he was truthful to me he would not have betrayed me in such a way!"

"This camera clearly has lied to you! Look at him, LOOK AT HIM! Closely!" He paused while she glanced at the photographs, the photographs which had torn at her insides for years, pictures which still tormented her.  
>"He looks drugged to me!" He shouted.<p>

Diane wiped her eyes, and looked again. Her ex-husband did indeed seem strange, with his eyes closed; he looked as if he were in some sort of trance. Had these pictures told the truth? Had these pictures really lied to her for all these years? Danny came up and pointed to the woman in the photographs. He shouted angrily once more.

"That is Helen, Helen Cutter, the one who has been trying to destroy you and your family!"

Diane heard his frustrated tone, the one that told her that this woman had deliberately done this. That, this woman, over the years had tried to kill her son. She had succeeded in pulling her family apart. Diane heaved a sigh, she wanted to have her family back together, but it seemed a distant reality, and that there was no way that was going to happen. Quietly she began to cry, silent tears cascading down her face once more. She cried because she had pushed away the man who had once loved her. She cried for the little baby boy she had lost, who had grown up without her love, and she cried because she believed Connor's life was still in danger.

* * *

><p>Danny rode his motorbike back to the ARC, and he found Connor was driving out. Secretly he followed him to his destination.<p>

He watched as Connor entered the old farmhouse he was at earlier with Helen. There was something about him; that just was not right. Was it the way he lit up a cigarette? Was it the way he walked dragging his feet slightly? He waited until Connor had gone inside and then followed him into the building.

He waited out of sight, and listened, he heard voices coming from the cellar. Then a door closing, keys jangling, a sign that a door was being locked. Danny continued to listen until he heard footsteps. Hiding quickly, he watched Connor leaving. He waited for ten minutes before doing anything. It would not do, being caught doing something inside, if Connor decided to return.

Walking around the building Danny found a crowbar laying around, picking it up, he used it to open the front door. Pushing the door open he changed the way he held the crowbar, really to knock out the person Connor had been talking to inside. He checked the ground floor thoroughly; creeping upstairs, he checked that too and found nothing! Danny had been sure he had heard voices. Connor been talking, but to who? Going back downstairs, he checked again.

Nothing...! He raised his hands in defeat, whomever Connor had been talking to, had gone. Maybe they had opened an anomaly and disappeared.

Resigned he went back outside, his feet crunching on the gravel outside. He was about to walk away and leave, when he heard something...

Craning his neck, he listened. There it was again... "Hey!"

Turning back towards the farmhouse, he began to walk around it. Going around the back, he heard it again... This time louder. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Hello!" Danny shouted in reply. He angled his head to find where the sound was coming from.

Danny looked around him shouting as he did so.

"Hello, where are you? Who are you?"

"I'm down here, in the cellar! They've locked me up!"

He bent down looking towards the ground. Then he saw the tiny window, it was a few metres away and he walked towards it. Bending down he tried to glance inside, but because of the darkness, he could not see the prisoner.

"Danny!" the voice shouted. He recognised the voice; and whoever it was, clearly knew him. But he wasn't sure who it was.

"Hang on, I'll get you out!"

Connor felt elated, Danny of all people had come looking for him and found him! He had almost lost all hope, beginning to think that no one was going to come. Soon he heard the sounds of banging upon the door. Danny was breaking him out!

Moments later, the door was flung open, and Danny cautiously entered.

"Danny! Danny it's me! Connor!" He hoped to see some recognition in his eyes but was met with a cold hard stare!

Danny wrenched the door open with the aid of the crowbar. The air became dusty, and the cellar was dark. It took a few moments for the dust to settle, and his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The figure in front of him identified himself, and, it was a name, he had not expected to hear.

"That cannot be right. If you're here, who's the one at the ARC?" Danny heard himself mutter.

Realisation hit him like a punch to the stomach. He remembered that Diane had told him about Connor's twin brother. Could this be him? Or could Connor's brother have teamed up with Helen to destroy the ARC?

Just how long had Connor been held like this?

Connor came to him, arms outstretched, but he was stopped by the shackle on his hand preventing him from coming closer.

Danny stepped back, and saw the confusion on the younger man's face.

"How do I know it's you...? Tell me, how did we meet?"

Connor looked bewildered. Why was Danny treating him like this? Didn't he believe that it was really him? Nevertheless, he answered his question.  
>"We were investigating a haunted house. You were a police officer back then and you arrested me." Connor spoke solemnly. "I said I had rights!"<p>

Danny smiled. "Name them..." He grinned as he remembered the conversation.

Danny closed the distance between them and gave him a friendly hug. Examining the manacle on Connor's wrist, he picked up the crowbar he had dropped earlier. Placing Connor's wrist against the wall he began to pound at the links.

Once the link broke, Danny indicated that they should leave the old farmhouse. They would remove the rest of the handcuff that remained on his wrist later.

* * *

><p>It was late and the two men ran under the cover of darkness. Danny revved his motorbike and both of them sped away.<p>

Danny took him to a friend who owned a garage. His friend was not happy at being woken at such an ungodly hour of the morning, and he grumbled as he brought out a hacksaw to saw off the shackle.

Whilst his friend tended to Connor, Danny looked at his mobile phone, he had a text message, telling him that Abby had gone into labour. Danny was just about to put his phone away, when it bleeped.

"Damn! Stupid Battery!" Danny muttered to himself, as the phone stopped working altogether.

"Connor, listen up. Abby's gone into labour; I'll drop you at the hospital. I need you to tell Becker about your double. Make sure you don't forget! I need to go and see someone up north." Danny and Connor whizzed away on the motorbike, and soon they were at the hospital.

* * *

><p>Danny knew how Diane felt; that she wanted her family reunited, now it was time that he went to see Derek.<p>

Derek still worked as a technician at the library. Learning how to use the computers had been hard enough. His daughter April, had been the one to show him the new technology. She was the one who had shown him how to use them. Derek was almost counting down the months until he retired. 23 months didn't sound as bad as 2 years.  
>Strangely, he was looking forward to it. He was an independent man, and did many things around the house.<p>

Hearing a knock on the door, he opened it.

He was surprised to see a ginger haired man standing at his door. He certainly didn't recognise him from the university, and initially he thought he was a salesman.  
>He waited for the stranger to start with his sales speak but blinked when he said something about Diane Temple. It was a name, which he had not heard in years! And he was lost in thought, whilst the young man continued.<p>

"Mr Leonard? Mr Leonard? Do you know Helen Cutter?" Danny raised his voice to shake Mr Leonard from his daydream.

"Who?" Derek blinked.  
>Satisfied that Derek was listening he asked about Helen again.<br>Derek cast his mind back; here was another name he had not heard recently. He knew that she came and went. He knew that she kept in regular touch with her daughter. But since April had moved to London. He had not heard from her at all. He told Danny that the last time he had heard from Helen, she was taking April to meet Philip Burton.

* * *

><p>Connor was acting strangely, Abby observed as Becker helped him up the stairs and into bed. This was not the first time this week that Becker had brought him home drunk. After the first time, Abby had asked Becker to help her. With only a week left until their baby was born, Abby became worried. There was no way he was going to be sober enough to get her to hospital should she go into labour.<p>

Becker however, understood much more.

"I did try to stop him drinking, but he just would not listen!" Becker apologised. "Listen, if anything should kick off tonight, you have my mobile number, ring me!" Becker excused himself and left. He felt bad at leaving Abby like this. He knew that her due date was near and he felt bad leaving her.

Abby insisted that she was fine, and that she would call if she needed help. It was clear that she needed some support and Connor was being quite selfish about it. He prayed Connor knew what he was doing! If he didn't buck his ideas up Abby was going to kick him and hard.

That night Abby was in agony, Connor was out cold, he had drunk so much that there would be difficulty rousing him before morning. Abby paced around the ground floor flat they had bought together. T he pain was intense for a few moments and then subsided. She was sure that she was now in labour. She began to time the contractions. They started at half an hour intervals and then got closer and closer together. When the contractions got to fifteen minutes apart she could stand it no longer, she tried to wake Connor once more, before giving up and ringing Becker.

She was very apologetic at having to wake them at 2.00 am, but Becker and Jess came to her aid immediately. They were at her door before she could waddle to the bathroom to collect some last minute toiletries. She had been packed for weeks, but her just needed the TENS machine to ease her pain. Jess helped her to apply the sticky pads to her back before they set off for the hospital. In the meantime, Becker threw a small bucket of water over Connor who woke with a start. He had no idea what was going on but became aware when Becker started to shout at him.

Abby held the small TENS machine controller in her hand, so that she could control the amount of pain relief she received. She sat in the back with Jess, whilst Connor sat in the front with Becker.

Jess thought that Connor was acting strangely, _he_ should have been sat in the back holding Abby's hand but he was so inconsiderate that he even fallen asleep on the way.

Arriving at the hospital, Becker nudged Connor awake.

Jess held Abby's hand as she was given a wheelchair to sit in. They wheeled her into the hospital where a midwife was waiting.

"I'm going to get a cup of Coffee!" Connor slurred his words, the alcohol not having worn off yet.

He stumbled down the corridor, looking for a coffee machine.

Becker and Jess stayed with poor Abby, the contractions were coming closer together and she needed someone to stay with her.

"Stay with me Jess!" She moaned as another wave of pain wracked through her body. The midwife was quite happy to have both Becker and Jess be allowed into the Birthing room, so long as Abby gave consent. In Connor's absence, Becker stood by Abby's head, so that he would not see anything she didn't want him to.

An hour later, a very grubby Connor stumbled through the door. Danny had brought him and he rushed to Abby's side, taking Becker's place, he was deeply sorry that he hadn't been there for her.

"I'm so sorry; I should have been here..."  
>"SHUT UP!" Abby screamed at the pain that engulfed her. She really wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. She squeezed Connor's arm so tightly, that he thought she had cut off the blood supply.<p>

Jess left the birthing room briefly to speak to Becker, and to ring Lester at the ARC.

She told her boss that she, Becker and Connor would not be in work that day. She hoped that Lester would take it well. She sighed and looked at the wall clock 8.30 am.  
>Abby had been in labour for six hours.<p>

The midwife started relaying instructions to both Connor and Abby, stopping him from telling her where he had been for the past month. As the next contraction started the midwife told Abby to start pushing.

* * *

><p>8.00 am ...<p>

Lester found Connor fast asleep in the break room. "Wake up Connor, What are you doing here? Abby's at the hospital giving birth to your child and you're here!" Lester pulled him up and pushed him out of the door. "Come on, I'll take you myself!"

"No, no. It's OK, I'll just go!" He stumbled into Lester. The older man held out a hand to steady him. Once he had steadied himself, he walked out into the corridor. He smiled to himself as he walked further down the corridor. He looked at the small object in his hand... And grinned as he looked at Lester's wallet.

He put the wallet away as he got to the car park. Getting into the car, he drove away...

Back to the farmhouse to give his prisoner his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Three hours later,<p>

At the hospital...

"I can see the baby's head! Keep pushing it won't take long now." Abby was becoming exhausted. She panted as Connor mopped her brow, and gave her some Lucozade to drink. She needed energy and fast, and Connor knew that the best thing she could have right now was a sugary drink.

When the next contraction started, Abby had enough energy to push him out completely. She panted some more, and when the nurse told her the sex of the baby and congratulated them; she fell asleep.

Connor held baby Luke close and started to tell Abby how he had been locked up and about the man impersonating him. He looked up at Abby, to see that she had fallen fast asleep. He wondered if she had heard anything, he had said. Sighing he called his colleagues to see little Luke.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you would like to see happen next...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Trouble with Connor Temple. **_

_Thank you for all your reviews._

_Thank you to YouHaveLovelyHair for the Beta._

_It was wonderful to read them and to find out where you think this story should go. I have, however already written most of this story and I don't think any of you, have a clue as to what is going to happen at the end!_

_As most of you have gathered, through your reviews to me, I don't tend to give away too much in my replies to you, I prefer to keep you on the edge of your seats wanting more._

_Less of my insane babble... On with the story... _

**_Enjoy a bit more of Wronnor!_**

* * *

><p>Going back to the old farmhouse, Mike was surprised to find the doors open and the building completely empty. Angrily he punched the nearest door. How had Connor escaped? Had Helen taken him somewhere? She said she was going to change things... She didn't say she was going to come back for Connor. If anything she had been adamant that he was to look after Connor, keep him alive until he had completed his task and then let him go back to the ARC whilst he could disappear.<p>

His first thoughts were where to start looking for Connor?

Then he remembered Becker and Jess had taken Abby to the hospital. The best place to start looking was there.

He had found that Abby was a sweet girl and he admired Connor's taste in women. Usually he would not have gone for a woman like Abby, but she was nice, pretty, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant, Mike could have easily fallen for her. He found himself wondering why he looked like Connor and wondered if they were related. He did some research into the woman who called herself Connor Temple's mother and he found out that when Connor had been born, he had been a twin.

Mike had always resented the mother who, whilst he was only a baby, had dumped him outside an orphanage. He wondered what had happened to Connor's brother, and if Diane Temple was indeed his mother, she had deserted him! He hated his birth mother and he had often wondered why he had been abandoned as a mere baby. Sister Mary told him that when he had been found he could not have been more than a day old.

She had been the one to find him, and she had been the one to bring him up. She had always been the one to be there for him through thick and thin. She bailed him out of simple scrapes, but as he got older, he would get into more and more serious trouble. She had told him that one day she would not be able to bail him out, and that day he would be sent to prison to be punished. She had tried to bring him up to be a religious person, but as he grew up, his resentment, towards his mother in particular, had made him turn away from the church and so his path led to crime and disobedience.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hospital, he was not surprised to see Becker chatting away to his doppelganger. Hiding himself away, he came across an orderly wearing green scrubs, and pretending to ask about his partner, whisked him away to a room. Knocking the man out, he stripped him of not just his clothes, but took a watch, mobile phone, and the man's wallet. Hiding his face with a surgical mask, he went looking for Connor once more.<p>

Picking up a file, he went inside the delivery room.  
>"Mr Temple, I wonder if I could have a moment of your time." He dragged Connor away from Becker, before the older man could tell him where he had been and of his duplicate, who he was sure was causing trouble at the ARC.<p>

Mike waited for Connor to follow him into an empty room. He turned quickly knocking Connor to the floor.

"Big mistake...! Coming here!" He sneered, pulling off his mask.

"No, it wasn't...! Best thing that's ever happened to me, watching my son being born!" Connor retorted. He knew what was coming and he was prepared for it.

Slowly he got up.  
>His duplicate spun, aiming a kick at Connor, he saw it coming and blocked it just as Abby had taught him in the Cretaceous. His opponent aimed a punch at his face, which Connor deftly blocked. But he didn't see the kick to his side that knocked him to the wall. Knocking his head; he saw stars for a moment and had to shake, from side to side, to clear it. In the time it took him to recover, Mike punched him again knocking him back against the wall.<p>

Connor sank to the floor, stopping Mike from throwing any more punches, and then he swung his leg out, tripping his double to the floor. Crawling over to Mike, he hauled him up; once he had done that, he punched him square in the face. He tried to punch him again, but was blocked by his opponents arm.

Quickly Mike brought his knee up and into Connors stomach. Connor doubled up in pain as he brought his arm crashing down on his back. Mike grabbed an electrical cord that hung from the wall. Wrapping it around Connor's throat, he tightened it.

Connor felt the cord around his throat, he brought his hands up to loosen the tightness but he struggled against the charlatan. He struggled to breathe, he felt as if he was dying, and soon he passed out.

* * *

><p>Mike hauled Connor back to the ARC. He had tied his hands, and gagged him to stop him from talking. Connor, although he had tried to fight Mike, had not been able to match Mike's strength and agility, and he had taken a battering.<p>

Man handling Connor he threw him into Manny the Mammoth's pen, hoping that the huge prehistoric elephant would crush him to death. Disabling the camera, he put a sign on the door.

Do not enter.

Shutting the door behind him, he strutted off leaving Connor groaning on the floor.

He was about to leave the menagerie when Bella, the new vet came in. She took one look at him and gasped, a look of terror crept across her face.

He smiled at her benignly, trying to ease her distress. Slowly he walked up to her.

Bella tried to run for the door but he stopped her from doing so. Cornering her, he traced a finger from her cheek down to her neck, making her shiver in distress.

Leaning closer to her he whispered in her ear.

"Don't go into the menagerie... It's not safe in there... Don't want you getting hurt!" he smiled at her.

"Get away from me!" Bella shrieked, pushing him away she ran from the room. Mike smiled, pleased with the knowledge that she would not be back for a while.

* * *

><p>Manny turned to look at the human who lay on the floor. He looked and smelled familiar. Gently he padded across to him and with his long dextrous trunk rolled him over.<p>

Manny stared at him; it was his favourite human's mate!  
>He was sure of it. Carefully he pulled the cloth from Connor's mouth. He took a few steps back and waited for Connor to regain consciousness. He lumbered across to his water trough. It had worked last time, so why couldn't he do it again? He filled his trunk with water, and at a distance sprayed it onto Connor's face.<p>

Feeling the cool water on his aching face, Connor came round. He stayed as still as possible for a few moments and he heard the flapping of wings as Rex came down to see him.

Rex chirruped away to him, and signalling to the mammoth, he flew off and landed on the mammoth's head.

Connor struggled to sit up, his hands had been tied behind his back and he had no support. Manny slowly came closer and using his trunk, he managed to haul Connor to his feet. Turning him around him put a tusk carefully between Connors hands.  
>Connor froze as the tusk nudged his backside and he thought he was going to die without ever holding his child again. He began to relax as Manny moved his hands with his trunk away from his body. He began to move his tusks against the cords, cutting them away from him.<p>

Finally, the rope fell away from Connor's hands and he was free to stretch.

Manny had not moved from behind him and Connor turned around to stroke his trunk.

"At least you seem to know who I am!" Connor heard flapping once more and found that Rex had come to land on his shoulder.

Without his wristband, Connor had no way out of the menagerie. He was trapped. The only way out was if one of the team found him.

* * *

><p>Abby was breast-feeding little Luke, when Connor came in from work. Unlike lately, this time he wasn't drunk. She had just been released from the hospital, and was settling into a routine with the little one, who seemed to need feeding every two hours.<p>

It became clear that he had been to the shops and bought some beer. Why was he doing this? Connor never really drank alcohol to excess, and even then, he liked wine, not beer. He may have had it once a week to unwind and always with Abby, but recently he had been drinking more and more. The amount he was drinking was unusual too. Usually Connor couldn't finish a bottle of wine on his own, but now not only could he finish a bottle on his own, but also finished second one too!

Abby was soon aware that she was being watched. Normally she would not have minded. After all it was only Connor. But recently she felt as if she was sharing a flat with someone she didn't know, and she felt uncomfortable.

She tried to cover herself as much as she could.

"There's dinner in the oven. I've made pizza." Abby smiled trying to suppress her unease.

"It's ok, I fancy a curry. I've already put one in the microwave. Should be done soon."

"But you hate curry; you're allergic to the nuts in it!"

"I must have grown out of it finally..." They heard the ping of the microwave and Connor sauntered away leaving Abby confused as she finished feeding Luke.

Settling him into his cot, she made herself decent and went across to the kitchen. She picked up the oven gloves and was about to open the oven when Connor grabbed her from behind.

Abby screamed, as she felt him groping at her. "Connor what are you doing? You know how much I hate being held like that! It's as if I don't know you anymore!"

"I'm sorry, won't happen again, come here darling," Abby went to him, reluctantly. She had a lot on her mind and she needed to talk to him seriously.

Holding her, he bent down to kiss her again, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She felt his body crushing her, the tightness of his grip, His rough hands roaming her body. She didn't like it at all!

He tasted wrong, smelled wrong, everything here was _wrong_! But this was Connor, her Connor so why did everything feel as if it didn't fit? Abby wasn't sure, if she was ready for lovemaking so soon after the baby's birth and she felt terrified. She was still sore after having Luke and her stitches made even going to the toilet difficult! What if they broke?

She had to stop this before it got any further. "Connor, STOP IT!" she shouted. Her mind willed it to stop.

She screamed as she heard the unmistakeable sound of his zip being lowered. It was a sound, that she had associated with her abused childhood; and it sliced through her like a hot knife through butter. Taking a deep breath, she tried to push him away. But since when had Connor become so strong?

She decided there was only one thing to do. She brought her knee up hard and fast and kneed Connor where it hurt the most... Once he had doubled up in pain, she kneed him again in the stomach. As Connor lay on the ground writhing in agony, Abby began to cry, she ran from the kitchen straight to the nursery. She grabbed Luke, and put him in his carry tot and grabbed a few clothes. Before Connor could stand up, she had left the flat and ran.

She ran and ran...

* * *

><p>She stopped when she was happy that she was not being followed. The last thing she wanted right now was for Connor to follow her.<p>

Sobbing she went to the one place she knew she would be welcome with open arms. She walked to Jess's flat. It was raining, and she was glad that it was, for nobody could see the tears streaming down her face.

Exhausted she arrived at Jess's flat. She banged on the door hoping that Jess would hear her.

Jess was woken by someone banging on her door. It was 11 o'clock at night; who could it be? She wondered as she raced to the door. Looking through the peephole, she was surprised to see Abby, soaking wet, complete with carry tot in her hand. Opening the door wide she let Abby inside.

Abby was so relieved to be here that she let Jess carry little Luke upstairs whilst she picked up the change bag. Once they were upstairs Abby took little Luke out of his baby carrier and burst into tears, whilst Jess tried to comfort her.

Hearing the commotion Becker put on his track suit bottoms, and crept out to the door. Even he was surprised to see Abby sitting on Jess's sofa. Noticing Abby's tears, he came out.

"Abby? Are you OK?" He looked around him. "Where's Connor?"

Abby's tears continued running down her cheeks as she explained that she had left Connor and was not going back until he had apologised. Taking Luke out of his damp clothes, and putting him into some dry ones, she asked Jess if she could stay for a few weeks.

Jess smiled, of course, she could stay, and Abby could stay for as long as she wanted.

* * *

><p>Before you start screaming at me that Manny the mammoth could not possibly hurt Connor, I am well aware of that fact and have deliberately used it, knowing what our clever mammoth is capable of doing.<p>

**Manny loves our Connor as much as we do! He would not hurt his favourite humans mate!**

However I always love hearing from you...


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Trouble with Connor Temple. **_

_A little note to all of you. I have posted a picture of Mike on my profile page, as my profile pic. _

_Please do go and have a looksie. I would love to hear what you think!_

_A big Thank you to YouHaveLovelyHair for the BETA._

* * *

><p>Derek met Diane for the first time in years. He stood for a moment and stared at her, she had changed in so many ways, and yet she had not changed at all. She had put on a few pounds, but then didn't all women? She was still as beautiful as the day he had married her. This was the woman he had married years ago. The woman who had pushed him out of her life for twenty six years. Did she want him back now? Did she still love him? Did she have any feelings for him at all? He gulped.<p>

"Diane? Diane Leonard?" He called out to her. "Sorry, it's Diane Temple..." She gazed up at him from her chair, the cup of coffee sat untouched, and growing cold in front of her. She smiled thinly, the expression not quite reaching her eyes. "It's good to see you after all these years." He smiled genuinely. She gestured for him to sit in the chair opposite. Derek smiled and sat down himself, putting his own cup down on the table between them.

"It's been a long time... Too long." Derek offered. "I hope you've been keeping well..." "Derek..." She interrupted him. "There's something I need to tell you..." Derek stopped. There was so much he wanted to say, so much to catch up on. But he waited for her to finish. "When I left you all those years ago, there was something I didn't tell you." She gazed into his greyish blue coloured eyes, and blinked. "That last day between us... There was something I should have told you..." She faltered for a moment. "I was pregnant." She waited for a reaction from him. Then when he didn't say anything she continued. "I had two boys, twins. The eldest, I wanted to call him Christopher, he was taken from me. The youngest, I called him Connor, he's a good lad. He's done well for himself; he works for a Government Agency."

Derek held his hand up stopping her form going any further. It was almost too much to take in. He had children, with his ex-wife Diane. Children he didn't even know he had until two minutes ago. But she said she lost one. "How...? You said the eldest was taken from you ... How?" He asked incredulously.

"A friend of mine, he's a police officer... He's been doing some research for me. I told him that when I gave birth, some woman kidnapped my son. He's only just told me that it was a woman called Helen Cutter. She took Christopher and then he doesn't know what happened to him."

"Helen Cutter? You are having me on!" Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing. Diane nodded. She knew that it was Helen who had come between them and she told him of how she had interfered in their lives for so long.

"Why would Helen do this? Why would she come between us in this way and also take our child away like that?" Derek asked. He knew what Helen was like, he knew she could sometimes be mean and manipulative, but she was not a kidnapper!

He found it hard to believe. Was this some sort of story she was spinning for his benefit?

He was about to say something when a shadow fell over their table...

"Sorry I'm late... I see you introduced yourselves. Mind if I join you?" Diane looked up to see Danny standing over them.

Diane was surprised to see him; she wondered why he never seemed to age. The first time she had met him Connor was a little boy. Derek seemed to have aged, but strangely Danny had not. He was still the same; it seemed that he had not aged one single day. They didn't mind him coming along, hopefully he would be able to fill in the gaps, and hopefully answer a few questions.

* * *

><p>That night Abby could not sleep. The same thought kept racing round and round her head. 'Why was Connor behaving this way?' He would drink to excess, often coming home drunk, he had not wanted to be with her recently, staying out as long as possible away from her. And curry? He was allergic to curry! Since when had his allergy disappeared? The only time he had seemed himself was at the hospital and even then that was only for a short while.<p>

He hadn't even held little Luke since then either... She had thought he would have been ecstatic at seeing Luke being born. But somehow he had changed.

* * *

><p>Becker was angry, red in the face angry! He and Jess had sat in the armoury talking for the best part of an hour. Now that he had heard all that Jess had to say, his blood was boiling!<p>

Jess had told him about the person who had left a magnet on Lester's laptop, knowing that all the information on the hard-drive would be wiped off. She had reminded him about the night that Abby went into labour. She had then informed him about the person who had sneaked into Matt's lab, and put bleach into the plant pots, killing all the plants off. One of them was a particularly rare specimen found growing on Mount Kilimanjaro.

She then confided in him that Bella, one of Abby's techs, had said that Connor had tried to molest her in the menagerie.

But the information that really made Becker's blood boil was that this stranger had tried to rape Abby!

He remembered the night clearly now. Abby had practically banged the door down, the night she had left Connor. Now everything made sense.

Why he had been acting so strangely... Why he had done all those awful things...

Connor was not himself... At all!

* * *

><p>Jess and Becker went straight to the ADD. They located, and named all of the people in the building. All apart from one ... In the menagerie.<p>

Whoever it was had somehow gained access to a very dangerous part of the building!

With Jess behind him and an EMD in hand; he went off, and together they entered the menagerie. There they found Connor. He had given up trying to get out, and was huddled in a corner trying to sleep. Becker opened the door to the mammoth's holding pen carefully, not wanting to startle the creature.

Becker edged in stealthily, keeping his EMD raised and aimed at the older man. He and Jess had just seen Connor in the break room, so what was he doing here? Were there two of them? How?

One of them _had_ to be an imposter!

Rex saw him and fluttered down to Connor and nipped his hand gently, the action waking him.

"Becker, boy am I glad to see you...? Wait, you're not going to thump me are you? It's me Connor!" He stood up.

The look on Becker's face was one of hatred, and it unnerved Connor. Why was Becker behaving this way with him?

"Tell me... Danny had a nickname for me... What was it?" Becker growled.

"Soldier Boy!" Connor smiled. Becker wasn't convinced.

"When we were at St James's hospital, I called you something... What was it?"

"St James' Hospital?" He paused for a moment. "Where we caught Sid and Nancy?" Becker nodded slowly. Connor grinned.

"I was introducing myself to Sid... You called me Doctor Doolittle!"

Becker breathed in deeply, most people would have known about the nickname 'Soldier Boy', but only he and Becker knew about him being called Doctor Doolittle. He lowered the EMD as he began to smile.

"It really is you isn't it...?"

Connor nodded in reply.

Becker lowered his EMD completely and grasped Connor's hand in a high five. But that didn't solve anything. If Connor was here, who was the man in the ARC pretending to be him?

Was it one of Helen's clones? Had she managed to copy his DNA somehow, and sent a clone to disrupt everything?

Somehow he didn't think that was the case. The other 'Connor' was doing things for himself; he wasn't following orders from an unseen source. That much he was sure.

"How did you get in there?" Becker asked as he led Connor out of the menagerie.

"Long story, mate!"

* * *

><p>Connor told him of how during the creature incursion, he had walked into the cinema looking for the creature, he remembered a man looking exactly like him, had punched him. Whilst he was trying to regain his senses someone had clamped a wad of material around his face, he had been sure it contained chloroform. When he had come to, he had found himself in a cellar with Helen and his duplicate.<p>

He had also uncovered Helen's plan. She was going to retrieve the artefact, and use it to wipe out mankind. What Connor couldn't explain was how there was a double of himself running around the place.

"So that's why things have been going wrong! It's been him all along!" Becker growled. His anger growing.

Becker, Connor and Jess were walking out of the menagerie, towards the hub, when they bumped into Danny.

Danny seethed; he knew that Connor had been behind all the things going wrong at the ARC. He pulled out his gun, aiming it at Connor, he told Becker to get out of the way.

"Danny! What are you doing?" Becker tried to get in front of Danny's gun, but the older man pushed him out of the way.

Still aiming his gun at Connor, Danny looked behind him, and snapped his head back. "If that's Connor, who's that behind me?"

Connor strolled up, angry that the other Connor had not been killed by the prehistoric elephant. His anger increasing as he realised that someone had let him out.

"He's the imposter!" Becker raised his EMD and aimed it at Connor.

"I'm not the imposter...! He is!" the other Connor shouted, pointing.

Lester came out of his office, to find out what was going on. His staff were pointing EMDs and guns at each other. His mouth fell open at the sight of two identically dressed Connors. He closed his mouth as his eyes flitted from one Connor to the other, only to fall open again. He turned to Matt who stood behind him.

"Any idea what's going on?" he exclaimed feeling totally bemused.

"Connor has been sabotaging the goings on at the ARC!" Danny shouted.

"What makes you think the Connor in front of you is the real one?" Becker snarled at the Connor in front of him.

"I know how to solve this one..." Matt switched on his earpiece. "Em, can you bring Abby to the hub?"

A few minutes later, the lift door opened and Abby stepped out. Emily walked behind her holding Baby Luke.

"Abby!" Connor shouted from behind Becker.

"Don't move!" Danny grunted.

"Abby!" The other Connor shouted in the same tone.

This time Becker snarled. "You take one more step towards her, and I will personally tear you limb from limb!"

Abby took in the scene in front of her.

Two Connors! She blinked. She stared at one Connor, then at the other and blinked again. She rubbed her eyes not wanting to believe the sight in front of her. One of the Connors down there had tried to rape her, and the thought tore at her insides. One of the Connors down there was HER Connor, her lover, the father of her child, and she could not tell the difference.

She gulped and looked at Lester, he was the father figure in her life and she needed reassurance that things were going to be OK. She then looked towards Danny. She tried to smile at Becker.

Jess saw through Abby's faltering smile and immediately went to her. She hugged her as Abby began to cry. She knew the torment that she was going through and knew that it would be very hard for her. She held her shoulders gently and escorted her to stand beside Lester.

Lester's mouth fell open once more as Jess whispered something into his ear. He looked directly at Abby.

"CONNOR. DID. WHAT?" He thundered. Extreme anger evident on his face.

"He tried to rape me." Abby squeaked, a stray tear rolled down her cheek. Connor, standing beside Becker, managed to hear her; fury and rage coursed through his veins, and he lunged towards the other.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TRIED TO RAPE ABBY!" There was a tussle as both men lunged, grappled, and shouted obscenities at each other. Each Connor exchanging blows with the other.

Becker and Danny gaped at each other. They had now lost track of which Connor was which. Eventually they pulled the two Connors away from each other. The difficult part telling the two apart, as both were trying to kill the other.

Becker held one of them with his arms behind his back. Danny had the other with one arm twisted high behind his back, a typical policeman's hold.

Abby looked at both Connors unable to pick out her lover. She tightened her grip on Lester's arm. The older man softened, and he put the other arm around her drawing her close. He pulled her closer so that she rested her head against his chest. Gently he ran his hand down her hair, Abby was as much his daughter as Jess was, and he could not help but want to be there for her. With disdain, he noticed a wet patch on his rather expensive shirt. Grimacing he pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her to wipe her face.

Danny looked over at poor Abby, seeing the anguish and tears on her face, he realised he was going to have to do something.

He looked over to the Connor being held by Becker. Both Connors had grown beards. One because he had stitches in his chin and the other because he had not had access to a shaving kit.

Emily watched her friend as she dissolved into another round of tears. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. "Wait!" She looked around her and when she had everyone's attention, "I know who can tell the difference!" With that, Emily tapped her own earpiece and asked Bella, from the menagerie to bring Rex. She was sure that the little lizard could tell the difference.

The little lizard flew down the corridor; he alighted on the steps in front of Abby. He looked up at her and chirruped.

Abby looked down at him.

"Go and find Connor, find him!" she pointed to the group of men standing at the bottom of the stairs by the Hub.

* * *

><p>Will Rex be able to find Connor?<p>

Or will it be too much for him and he flies away?

Will Abby and the REAL Connor be able to find each other?

* * *

><p>Will the REAL Connor please stand up!<p>

By the way Dragonheart and GirlWhoStoleTheDoctorsHearts... Where are your reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Trouble with Connor Temple. **_

_**A huge Thank you to YHLH for the BETA read. You are AWESOME!**_

_**LovingThis You are a STAR!**_

_**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.**_

* * *

><p><em>Becker had rescued <em>A Connor_ from the menagerie. After a few questions, understands that this is the real Connor._

_In the Hub, they run into Danny, and Another Connor, Abby comes in and is flustered by seeing Two of them!_

_Bella brings Rex..._

_Rex to the rescue?..._

_The little green dinosaur flew down the corridor; he alighted on the steps in front of Abby. He looked up at her and chirruped._

_Abby looked down at him._

_"Go and find Connor, find him!" she pointed to the group of men standing at the bottom of the stairs by the Hub._

* * *

><p>Rex turned and looked around him. He tottered over to the stairs for a better look. Even the little green dinosaur blinked at the sight of two Connors. He voiced his confusion and with a few short, sharp, angry and confused barks, he flew away, not wanting to get involved and find the Connor he knew and loved.<p>

Everyone winced.

"Come on Abby, you can do this!" Danny shouted encouragement.

"Come on Abby, you can tell the difference." Matt tapped her on the shoulder. "I'll come with you." Matt supported her.

Together, Matt and Abby descended the steps into the hub. Abby looked the two Connors, and then taking a deep breath she approached the one being held by Becker. She seethed as she remembered what he had done to her. Angrily she brought her hand up to Connor's face, and she slapped him... Hard across his face!

"Ow ...! What was that for?" Rubbing his cheek, Connor looked at her incredulously.

Abby then went up to him and kissed him, softly on the lips. "Abby..." he breathed. He looked into her eyes and saw the pain and the love behind them. He continued to watch as she went up to the other Connor and repeated the process.

"Abby!" He cried as she slapped him. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. Connor managed to shake Danny's vice like grip upon him and he pulled her closer and deepened his kiss. His hands wondered up and down her body possessively as they carried on kissing, eventually resting on her behind, pulling her body closer to his.

The other Connor could not bear to watch and he turned away, shrugging off Becker's hold upon him.

Abby pulled away, and slapped the Connor in front of her. She was red with rage and she ran towards the other Connor. Rex came fluttering back down and he landed between the two Connors. Angrily he stuck out his tongue at Connor. Barking angrily at him, he teetered back to the other Connor currently holding Abby. Flying up, he landed on Connor's shoulder and chirruped happily, giving Connor a peck on the cheek as he did so.

"This is the Real Connor!" Abby buried her face in her lover's chest. Turning her head slightly she continued. "My Connor doesn't kiss me the way _he_ does!" She gazed up into her boyfriend's eyes. "He's kind, gentle, sensitive, caring and doesn't _force_ himself on me!"

Danny grinned as he gripped the imposter, in his policeman's hold.

"I knew you could do it!" He turned to Lester. "Where do you want him?"

"I'd like to say as far away from here as possible, but that may not be an option." Lester sneered disdainfully.

"We've an empty pen in the menagerie, we can leave him there!" Matt interjected.

Lester nodded his approval.

Lance Corporal McDonalds took over and he and Becker escorted the charlatan to his enclosure.

Danny spoke with Lester for a moment.

Connor took a moment to be with Abby, hugging her gently. "Abby, can I?" He looked over to baby Luke. Immediately Emily brought him over and placed the little one in his arms. Connor melted. He had not been able to hold his son properly until now and he relished holding the tiny form in his arms.

* * *

><p>Mike scowled as he sat in the menagerie. He had been taken to one of the pens and forced inside. He looked around him. It was a bit like being in a jail cell, but even those were a bit more comfortable than this. His mind began to wonder as he sat there, and he wished that he had never met, Helen Cutter. The woman had caused so much trouble and she wasn't even here to help him out.<p>

He sighed heavily, just how had Abby known? Had he been too rough with her? All he had done was kiss her, and he was sure such a passionate kiss would only be shared by lovers. But he had been wrong, Abby knew, she could tell the difference between them!

Now he was stuck, they would probably call the police and then he would be locked up for good.  
>Resigned, he plopped himself on the floor, and waited.<p>

* * *

><p>Connor and Abby were in the break room. Connor held little Luke, and father and son were getting acquainted.<p>

"You know, he never held him, not even once." Abby gazed at the pair sitting on the sofa, and Connor looked up at her.

"Not once...?" Connor looked over to her as she shook her head. Holding out an arm, he encouraged Abby to sit next to him. Immediately Luke began to cry. Abby heaved a huge sigh.

"It's almost as if he can smell me! Look at him! He always looks at me with those hungry eyes, I lift him up and he's got his mouth open!" She blew out a tired breath. "I'm beginning to feel like a milk machine." She looked down towards a wet patch that had appeared on her t-shirt and winced.

"He starts crying, and I start dripping like mad!" Abby muttered. Connor grinned; he had truly missed Abby and hearing her talk like this was the best. He looked forward to hearing more from her, but his son needed feeding, and although Connor would have liked to have helped... He just didn't have the equipment!

He watched as Abby adjusted her t-shirt and bra to feed the little one.  
>"I hope you don't mind... You know... Me watching."<p>

"Why would I? It's the most natural thing in the world to do." She smiled as Connor sat open mouthed as little Luke suckled at her breast. It was something the other Connor had never asked her for, permission to watch her feed. She began to relax; comfortable knowing that she had the right Connor by her side. The awkwardness she had felt with the other Connor disappeared.

Danny opened the door to the break room, took in the scene and then hastily retreated back towards the door.

"I'll ... Um... I'll ... Be ... Um... Outside." He muttered, embarrassed that he had walked in on such an intimate moment.

"I'll see what he wants shall I?" Connor smiled, and went to speak to Danny.

* * *

><p>Connor took Danny to his lab, and they sat down to chat. Danny told him about his twin brother, and how he had been abducted from the hospital at birth. He went on to tell him that Helen had been behind it all.<p>

"Look I know it's hard to accept but he's your brother!" He paused. "I've just come off the phone to your mother, she's really eager to meet Mike. She really wants to see you and Abby too!"

"Look I'm really not sure. I mean he tried to rape Abby! I can't just let that go, and pretend it never happened, and I don't think Abby will be too forgiving either!" Connor sat down with his head in his hands. "She'll never forgive me even if I ask her to."

"I sent McDonalds to go and get your mum; they'll be here in about ten hours. I also gave her address to someone else, and they would love to meet you too."

Connor looked up at the older man questioningly.

"Derek Leonard. He wanted to confirm that you're his son. He's agreed to a DNA test."

Connor looked away as he processed the information he had been given. Now not only did he have a brother, he had a father who wanted to meet him too! Derek Leonard...? He had heard the name before...

"Derek Leonard...? April's father?" He looked up at the former policeman. "You mean April's my sister?"

"Dunno about that, we can't do a DNA test there, she disappeared when Prospero was destroyed."

* * *

><p>Danny left Connor mulling things over in his lab, and he went to see Abby. Hopefully she had now finished feeding and was decent. Nevertheless, he hesitated outside the break room and he sent in a female tech to make sure it was ok for him to go in.<br>Abby had just finished changing Luke's nappy and she cooed at him as she tried to settle him to sleep. She held Luke high upon her shoulder, and was rubbing his back gently.

Danny had just opened his mouth to say something when they heard a very loud burp.

"Oops!" Abby smiled. "Someone has certainly enjoyed their lunch!"

Danny grinned.  
>He took a moment to watch Abby as she continued to rub Luke's tiny back. He waited until she had settled him into the baby carrier, before he said anything.<br>He told Abby the same as he had told Connor and hoped that she would be a little more understanding.

Abby gulped. The fact that the imposter was in fact Connor's brother, riled her even more, and Danny could see her rage on her face. It became clear that she hated Mike, and that she would never be able to forget how he had groped at her. Danny almost wished that he had never broached the subject and he lost all hope of bringing the Temple family together.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten hours later...<strong>

Danny had invited everyone to the pub for a drink. It had seemed the best place for everyone to meet, it was not at a Secret Government Agency, nor was it at someone's house.

The Duchess was just as the name suggested, an upmarket pub, with lots of appeal to the connoisseur of fine wines.

He sat in the booth next to Derek and Diane, and had told them of the unfortunate circumstances.

Derek looked over to where Diane was pointing. He saw the tall young man with a tiny baby in his arms. This was his son... His youngest son was a father himself! He was a grandfather! He blinked and then gulped; it seemed almost too much to take in.

Connor had taken some time to go and shave. At least this would avoid any more confusion. He looked over to his mum, he just wanted to show off his small family, and she looked overjoyed as she held her grandson. Diane had known about Abby and her pregnancy, but she had not seen her new grandson, and had not had the chance to meet Abby either, and she was pleased to see her youngest son's family.

Connor had been overjoyed to see his mum, and he had hugged her immediately. It had been well over a year since they had seen each other and finally he was able to introduce Abby. Diane smiled and cooed at her grandson as she held him, and was so proud of Connor and his achievements, and she agreed that Abby was just made for Connor. They chatted easily until Danny approached them. Derek followed closely behind.

"DNA tests have just come in... They show that Derek is indeed your dad, he is also Mike's father, but we found something else..." Connor stood up as Danny looked around the pub at the team who were scattered around. His eyes fell upon Matt.  
>"The tests show that he also fathered Matt Anderson..."<br>Becker's mouth fell open, Matt nearly choked on his drink, and Connor looked at the team leader incredulously. The girls all gasped and clamped their hands across their mouths. Slowly Derek walked over to Matt.

"If Derek's my father, who is my mother?" Matt asked Danny, standing up for the first time, looking over to Diane wondering if she was his mother.

"It's not Diane, if that's what you're thinking, we don't know who she is? Maybe Derek can shed some light?" Danny revealed.

They all turned to Derek and the name he spoke stunned them all.

"Must have been Helen, Helen Cutter, she called herself!"

Diane looked over to Derek as he spoke to Matt. This was his son with Helen, and she was confused, why was he only finding out about Matt now? Derek began to talk and found out that the man was called Matt.  
>He looked at the man's features, and although they were very different he could not help but compare the man's hair colour to his own.<p>

However, her eldest son was the reason that they were here, and although she wanted to meet him, she was upset that her child was nothing more than a common criminal was. She waited for Michael to be brought to her. Diane sighed, and stood up, holding her head high she went over to speak to Abby.

Derek and Matt were chatting when the door to the pub opened, and Mike was brought in.

Connor bristled with anger, and Abby stood up and excused herself as she began to walk away. She didn't even want to be in the same room as him, she hated him that much!

Diane saw Connor and Abby's reaction to the young man, and her heart bled... This was her son! Her eldest son...! She may not have been there for him as he grew up, but she wanted him to know that he was not alone. She wanted her family to be together, and yet it was drifting apart!

"Abby..." She stood up next to her future daughter-in-law. "Abby ... I hope you don't mind me asking this question... But I feel that I must ask. If Luke had been taken from you at birth, and he returned to you many years later. Would you want him back? Even if he was a bad person? Even if growing up had taught him such harsh lessons?" Her eyes searched Abby's for an answer.

Tears sprang into Abby's eyes as she thought of the implications. She knew she could not deny the simple fact that Connor and Mike were brothers and no matter what Mike did, he would always be her son. As a mother, she knew what Diane was asking of her. She gulped and looked at Connor.

Connor understood straight away.

"Mam, you've got to understand that he treated Abby badly. He tried to rape her!" He took a deep breath. "I can't just sit back and pretend that nothing's happened!" Connor put a protective arm around Abby and prepared to walk away.

"Connor...! Please don't leave me."

Connor stopped, he turned to look at his mum, and saw the tears in her eyes, the pain behind them, and his heart broke. He looked at Abby and an understanding passed between them.

Walking back to his mother, he put an arm around her. "I'm not going anywhere mam! I'll be back, but not while he's around." He was about to continue when he felt a small hand upon his shoulder.

"Connor..." Abby turned to her future mother-in-law. "Mum, I hope you can forgive me; I just can't deal with this right now! It'll take time, but I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement." She smiled, and hugged her before stepping away.

"Abby's right mam, we can come to an agreement... Yeah?" He waited for his mother to smile before giving her a final hug and stepping away. Shaking Derek's hand, Connor put his hand in the small of Abby's back and led her away.

Mike watched the exchange with deep regret. Connor was walking away because of him!  
>"Connor! Don't walk away like this!" He shouted. Connor stopped.<p>

He felt strange; there was a tug in his heart that he couldn't remember ever having before. He turned slightly, and waited...

"Don't do this to your mum!" Connor raised his eyebrows in answer. "Don't just walk away like that! In fact, I'm the one who should leave! I don't deserve any of this! I was raised an orphan, and I'll die an orphan, having a family doesn't make a difference to me!" Mike turned to the policeman who stood by the door. "I'm ready to go now!"

"Christopher!" Diane shook her head. He wasn't used to that name. It wasn't even on his birth certificate. "Michael... I want to be here for you!" She turned to face Connor. "I want to be here for both of you!" Tears ran freely down her cheeks.

Her heart was breaking - she was losing one son to gain another. This _wasn't_ what she wanted!

She blinked as she looked from Connor to Mike and then back again, she started to pant, her head began to spin, her legs gave way beneath her and she fell to the floor...

* * *

><p>I hope you can forgive Little Rex for not pointing out the Real Connor. After all he is only small, and seeing two of them must have been so very confusing.<p>

So finally, Mike has been found out!

We had the Temple family reunion!

But Poor Diane! Poor Derek! Poor, poor Connor, now he's losing his mum!


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Trouble with Connor Temple. **_

Thank you to YHLH for what has been beta read, otherwise all other mistakes are my own.

I am really mean to poor Diane Temple aren't I?

Just so that it is clear, Mike has never really liked his Birth Mother... After all she abandoned him... Didn't she?

* * *

><p><em>Her heart was breaking - she was losing one son to gain another. This wasn't what she wanted!<em>

_She blinked as she looked from Connor to Mike and then back again, she started to pant, her head began to spin, her legs gave way beneath her and she fell to the floor._

_"Mam!" Connor rushed towards her as everyone around them gasped._

_"Diane!" Derek knelt at her side._

* * *

><p>Eyes turned towards Caroline, the only Doctor on the premises, as she stood and made her way over to Diane. Quickly she checked her vital signs. She looked over to Lester.<p>

"Somebody phone for an ambulance, she's having a heart attack!" Caroline shouted. McDonalds acted quickly and Caroline had her medical bag and oxygen as quickly as possible. Caroline administered heart massage and oxygen, and carried on whilst waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

Abby pulled Connor to one side, and lovingly cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Listen Conn, go with your mum, she needs you right now. I can manage without you for a while, but she..." Abby angled her head towards Diane. "She needs you Conn. She needs both of you."

Connor relaxed for a moment, he hated leaving Abby alone, but it was clear that his mother needed him more. For some reason she needed Mike and Derek with her too. And today his mother would just have to come first.

"I'll stay with Jess if it makes you feel better." Abby smiled encouragingly. Connor pursed his lips and nodded, he looked over to his family. Derek sat by Diane's head and Mike stood by her side. She seemed to call out to him with her eyes, and Connor joined his father and brother and he sat beside her on the floor.

Derek went with Diane in the ambulance, and Connor drove his car. Mike was allowed to go when Danny intervened and said that he would personally guarantee that he was taken into custody.

* * *

><p>Danny stood by as he watched the Temple family reunion.<p>

Mike stood over the woman as she lay in the hospital bed. Connor kept sending him dirty looks. He wanted to leave and let the doctors get on with it. Nevertheless, for some weird reason he felt compelled to stay. He didn't even like the woman, but something kept him standing there, by her side, frozen to the spot. Eventually she came round and a strange feeling washed over him. He really didn't care whether she lived or died, and he didn't know why, but he felt relieved when she finally came round.

Diane had found her long lost son, and she had been reunited with the father of her sons. She knew that Derek had changed since their parting, and she accepted that they would not be remarried. However, they both enjoyed each other's company and vowed that they would keep in touch.

She knew that Mike would have to go to prison. It seemed a shame that he had turned to a life of crime. He was being arrested for Robbing a Bank and Petty Thievery. If only he hadn't been taken from her when he had been born, she wouldn't have to watch him going into prison now. She asked him if he would go to live with her after he came out. Mike seemed uninterested.

Danny spoke to Diane for a moment and then he whisked him away; it was without a doubt that he was being taken to prison to be charged.

Connor smiled as his mum reached out to him. He too agreed that they would keep in touch and that they would go to see her whenever possible. He was still furious with Mike and purposely stayed as far away as possible from his brother without hurting his mother's feelings.

* * *

><p>Diane sat at the plain hardwood table that had seen better days. She had come alone to see her eldest son as he was being held in prison before his sentence. Folding her hands on her lap, she bowed her head as she waited for her son to be brought to her.<p>

In front of her, the door opened and Mike was brought in to see her. Initially he had not wanted to see her, but Danny had recently told him of the story, of how he had been kidnapped at birth from his mother and, of the numerous occasions when Helen had tried to have Connor killed. The guards had let him wear a faded t-shirt and jeans, and Diane sighed at the sight of him. He looked just like Connor but she was very aware that he was not Connor at all.

"Christopher..." Diane began.  
>"Don't call me that. It's not a name I have ever used, and I don't intend to start now." he snapped.<br>Diane flinched; she had not expected such an outburst from her son, and she wondered aloud what had happened to make him so bitter?  
>"You left me... You abandoned me outside St Michael's church, and left me there to die. If Sister Mary had not found me, I would have died." He growled angrily.<p>

Diane blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, her son's outburst had unsettled her, and she was not prepared for it. She sat shaking her head. No, this had not been the case at all! Tears rolled down Diane's cheeks as she told him of her own heartache at losing him. How the cruel woman called Helen Cutter had driven their family apart, first by taking away their father and then by separating him from her. How for years she had thought he was dead. How she had gone to the police and had spent years looking for him. How she baked a cake on his birthday, until Connor, on their seventh birthday had said something to make her stop.

"Talk to me son..." Diane reached out to hold his hand. The action sending a message of love through her warm hands to his cold ones.

Mike's own eyes brimmed as he felt her reaching out to him, and years of pent up anger, loathing, self pity and despair came tumbling out in the form of words. He poured out his broken heart to her, telling her of how Sister Mary had cared for him, how she had raised him since he was a babe. How she had tried to be his mother. He told her of how he had thought that she had not loved him. How he had thought he was a mistake that needed to be discarded like piece of rubbish, a blunder of birth control, or a result of rape.

Diane continued to correct him until he understood that she had not given up on him, she had never wanted to lose him. She told him how she had never forgotten him, and how she would go to church every Sunday, and say a special silent prayer just for him. How she had dreamt of meeting him again, holding him in her arms, soothing him, singing lullaby's, baking cakes and even taking him to school.

They talked for hours, until the prison guards told them that it was time for Mike to go back to his cell. He stopped just as the prison guard was about to take him through the door away from his visitor. He paused and turned around. He looked at the woman sitting at the table her hands toying with a handkerchief, wiping away the occasional tear. He didn't see a strange visitor who he had thought had hated him.

He saw his mother, one who had not been given a choice to be there for him as he grew up. He saw his mother who loved him just as much as she loved her younger son.

Derek and Diane often went to see their son in prison, and occasionally they would go together, but they waited for the day when Connor would visit his brother.

* * *

><p>Back at the ARC...<p>

Danny paced around Lester's office, the forwards then an about turn and backwards again was starting to make Lester giddy and he wished the highly-strung man would just sit down. He swivelled in his chair gently from side to side, taking in what the younger man was telling him. It seemed that they had sent the meteor back into space, only for it to revolve around the sun and head back again. It seemed that their efforts had only delayed the end of the world, not stopped it completely.

"Oh, Sit down Danny! Your pacing is not going to stop the world from ending you know." Standing up Lester walked to a cabinet behind him. Pulling out a bottle and two glasses, he offered a glass to Danny.

"Sorry sir, I'm going out later, I don't make a habit of drinking and driving. I don't think you should either."

"Oh bother! Once a policeman, always a policeman! Settle down Danny, I'll get Becker to drop me home. Not that there's much chance my going home tonight." Lester whinged. He needed a drink right now and the tall lanky fellow in front of him was not making things easy. Taking a gulp of the amber liquid, he felt the burn of the liquid as it slid magically down his throat. The alcoholic beverage taking effect and calming him as it hit his stomach.

Picking up his phone, he spoke to Jess and instructed her to gather everyone in his office.

Once the team were all assembled in his office. Lester instructed Danny to repeat what he had told him.

Danny blew out a large breath before he started to tell the team what he had discovered. At least this time they knew that Connor's idea had not worked.

Unfortunately, Connor was fresh out of ideas. He wished he could invent something or do something to solve the problem, but this time he really did not have a clue. Becker was happy doing whatever was needed from him but he had no idea how to destroy the meteor.

Jess was the one who piped up and told them her theory.

Everyone listened to what Jess had to say. She may have been young, but the scenario that she came up with was so plausible that it could actually work.

It would need a lot of training, and they had at least three years before the meteor came back and needed to be destroyed. Government officials would have to be notified, maybe even the Army had to be involved, but her idea could work.

"Jess you're a star!" Danny congratulated her.

"No she's brilliant!" Becker beamed as he pulled her closer to him.

"Of course she's brilliant! That's why she's here! Only the best are employed here at the ARC!" Lester quipped smiling at her. "So who do we need to inform to make this work?"

"Bertie," Shouted Connor.

"Major Bertie Becker!" Matt spoke up.

"Bertie Becker." Danny spoke gruffly.

"My sister... Bertie." Becker commented.

Raising his eyebrows Lester looked over to the two women yet to answer. They only nodded in unison, agreeing with the boys in the room.

"Well then, it seems that we are all agreed that the person to be brought in for this mission is Major Bertie Becker." He looked up at Danny and then at Becker.

"Jess, if you could get the phone number, I'll get in touch with General White!"

* * *

><p>Connor could not bear to see his mother hurt again and he had decided to drop charges of kidnapping and imprisonment against Mike.<p>

At the trial, Connor stood by his mother's side. Mike had been arrested for his part in a bank robbery that had gone wrong, but due to lack of evidence, he was acquitted.

Connor had spoken to Lester and asked if he could refrain from pressing charges for Destruction to Government property, and assault on a member of staff, but Lester had not agreed.

As a result, he had been given six months in jail - with the chance of parole on good behaviour. Conditions were that he was not to drink any alcohol for three years and as punishment - he was to serve as a soldier, under Captain Becker at the ARC, for a minimum of four years.

One weekend, when Connor and Abby had come to visit, Diane convinced Connor to go with her whilst she went to visit Mike. Abby felt apprehensive about going with them and stayed behind at the house whilst Connor drove his mum. Initially he did not want to go inside, the building looked tall and imposing, but a pained look from his mother encouraged him to go with her.

Mike shared stories of when he was growing up, and Connor could not help but smile when he heard about the trouble his brother got into, and laughed at other stories. Soon he found himself relaxing and telling his own tales and by the end of their visit, he had agreed to visit Mike again. Over time, Connor found himself looking forward to visiting Mike.

Abby became much happier now that she knew that Mike was behind bars. But she began to dread the day when he would be a free man.

One night Abby found herself unable to keep quiet any longer, and after putting little Luke to bed, she approached Connor with the intention of talking to him about it.

Connor understood her apprehension completely, and the next time that he went to visit, he mentioned it to his brother.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later...<p>

Connor had come home from work, after a creature incursion and an anomaly; he had come home and headed straight for the shower.

Abby was breast feeding Luke. It seemed that he was hungry every four hours and Abby found it exhausting, there were times she wanted to give up, but Connor was supportive, and he encouraged her to carry on. Her health visitor was supportive too and put her in touch with other mothers in the area who were breast-feeding too.

She had sat herself down with a cup of warm milk and a biscuit. She had grabbed the cordless phone and the television remote before sitting down. She found she could relax and feed Luke properly when she did that, and because she was relaxed, Little Luke was relaxed too.

She had just finished feeding and settling Luke to sleep when the phone rang. She answered it quickly, not wanting the shrill tone to wake her son.

"Hello, Abby Maitland," she paused listening to the voice on the other end.

"Oh, I'm Sorry Mike, Connor's in the shower; do you want to try again later? Or a message you want me to give him?" she replied curtly, trying not to let her emotions show.

"I hope you don't mind, but it's actually you I wanted to speak to, Abby."

Abby paused before answering. "Yeah, go on..."

"I wanted to apologise Abby, for when I was impersonating Connor. I wasn't very nice to you and... I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Abby heard the hesitation and hurt in his voice. He didn't sound like the Mike that had been sent into prison all those months ago.

"You took Connor away from me! You tried to step into his shoes! You tried to rape me! How do you expect me to feel?" Abby raised her voice, her temper showing exactly how she felt.

"I understand how you feel now. I didn't understand at the time, not until Danny told me about Helen."

"Helen? Helen Cutter? What's she got to do with all of this?" She shouted down the phone.

"Helen found me. In fact, she was the one who kidnapped me and left me at an orphanage..." Mike sensed she was about to say something.

"Please let me finish... I wasn't even ten minutes old when I was taken from my mum. I thought I was an orphan. They were kind to me at the orphanage, but I started stealing to survive and then, things just got worse. I'd just finished a bank heist when Helen found me. My cohorts had done a runner and so I had to fend for myself."

"She helped me get away from the police. She took me to a place and told me that she'd give me lots of money if I'd do this job for her. That's when she showed me a picture of Connor and everyone in the ARC. She wanted me infiltrate it and destroy it. Destroy the relationship you have with Connor." She heard Mike sniffle.

"That's the sort of thing that Helen would do." Abby said pointedly, her anger dissipating. "She made you do all this?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have known what to do... She told me. The stuff that Connor does ... It's amazing. I couldn't do that. I'm not clever. I'm just a pickpocket and thief. I deserved what I got. I just want to ask one thing?"

"Go on..."

"When they let me out... Will you and Connor still come and see mum? She really wants me to stay with her, but I'd feel that I was stopping you and Connor from seeing her and I don't want to get in the way."

It was something that Abby had not expected to hear, especially from Connor's brother. But there it was and he'd asked her. Abby stuttered for a moment, not knowing what to say. Mike sensed her negative answer.

"I'd best go now... Goodbye." Abby heard the click on the other end, signalling that he had disconnected.

Abby seethed.

How dare _he_! How dare he just ask her to forget something like that! He had tried to rape her! He had known what he was doing, and he had deliberately tried to take advantage of her.

Abby was still angry when Connor came out of his shower moments later.  
>"You alright Abby? Who was that on the phone?"<br>"That 'Darling' brother of yours!" she spat venomously.

Connor flinched. He knew that Abby hated Mike, but not this much.  
>"What did he want?" Connor tried to sound nonchalant.<br>"He tried to rape me! He knew what he was doing! He had known all along that you were being held captive, and he still tried to take advantage of me!" Abby growled and she spun around to face Connor.

"Did he think that I'd forgive him _THAT_ easily?"

Connor flinched again. It was clear that Abby was not going to forgive Mike, and he began to wander if things would ever change between Mike and Abby.  
>"So what are we going to do at Christmas?" he mumbled quietly.<br>"What?" Abby softened a little.  
>"Well we're going to go and see mum at Christmas, but Mike's going to be there..." he looked into her eyes. "Do you think we should cancel?"<p>

"Maybe... I dunno..." she seemed flustered for a moment. She blinked. "I'll think about it, I'll let you know ..." Her anger now dissipated enough; she walked away to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Connor sniffed he had been looking forward to Christmas, and now it seemed as if he and Abby would be spending Luke's first Christmas here with the two of them. He walked away in the opposite direction, and sat in front of his computer, just staring at the blank screen.

She thought about what he had said about Helen. It was definitely something that the bitch would do. Her loathing for Helen grew as she recalled how he had been taken from his mother at birth. How could Helen do something so cold?  
>How horrible it must have been to grow up thinking that you were an orphan?<p>

Abby had expected Connor to follow her into the kitchen, and when he didn't, she knew that she had hurt his feelings. She began to chew her lip as she saw him sitting in front of his computer; he had not even bothered to turn it on. She sniffed as she thought about what he had said and the conversation with Mike played itself in her head.

Thoughts continued to run through her head about her relationship with Diane, her relationship with Connor, Connor's strong relationship with his mum and of course the relationship between Diane and Luke.

Sighing she prepared the plates and laid the table. Slowly she walked up behind Connor.  
>"I'm sorry." She put her arms around him from behind his neck and nuzzled his ear.<p>

"I should have realised that it would happen one day... I'm going to have to face him aren't I?"

Connor put a hand on her arms. He pondered for a moment. Turning his head to face her.  
>"You don't have to if you don't want to."<p>

The sentence was simple, and yet it said so much to her. It said that Connor was prepared to give up his family for her, even though he had shared such a close relationship with his mum, he was prepared to stay with her! This wasn't what she wanted either. She wanted a full life for her family, and that included having grandparents. She had taken into account that Mike would be there, and if she wanted Luke to have grandparents to keep in touch with she would have to accept Mike.

"So what have you decided?"

"I've decided that..." She licked her lips. "No matter what happens, I'm going to marry one of the Temple brothers." Abby twisted his chair so that he faced her and tipping her forehead to his she spoke.

"Yeah... Which one?" Connor softened and he smiled pulling her into his lap.

"This one!" She kissed him, long and hard, their tongues entwining.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked that!<em>**

**_Sorry about the length of that one. _**

**_Once I started writing it I got carried away._**

**_Been feeling miserable lately..._**

**_Cheer me up please..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Trouble with Connor Temple. **_

_**A huge Thank you to YHLH for the BETA read. All other mistakes are my own.**_

* * *

><p>Matt was enjoying a quiet evening in his flat with Emily. He had shown Emily his collection of cookbooks from around the world and together they had made a Chinese meal. The sweet and sour pork with egg-fried rice was fast becoming Emily's favourite.<p>

Emily loved the fact that she did not have to make the sauce from scratch, because Uncle Ben had done it for her. They stood in the kitchen, each with a glass of wine in their hands. They were talking about Bertie and Danny and how nice it would be to see her again, when the phone rang. Matt was confused for a moment. No one rang on the landline. Everyone he knew used his mobile number.

"Hello, Matt Anderson." The voice Matt heard was one he was not expecting.  
>"Hello, it's Derek here, Derek Leonard... I was just wondering if you were free this weekend. I'd like to come to London to see you." Matt wasn't sure what to say. What did he say to the man who was his father?<p>

"Sure, we're not busy this weekend, so long as there's no call from work, that'll be fine."  
>"Ok great. Where shall we meet?" Matt thought of the first time they had met.<br>"We'll meet at 'The Duchess'. At 2.00 pm. If that's alright."  
>"Yeah, see you there then."<br>With the date arranged the two men finished with the obligatory salutations and disconnected.

* * *

><p>Initially Matt didn't know what he would say to say to the man. He couldn't very well tell him that he was from the future and had been sent back in time, even though he had wondered why Helen had taken April to Derek and not him.<p>

The news that Helen was his birth mother, had surprised him, he had not expected that. Matt, having read Helen's file thoroughly, had known that Helen was indeed a wild card and was not surprised at her actions. After all, Helen was not known for her sanity. Although he too had been hurt by her callousness, he could not hold it against her. He had not had the best childhood, but Dr Gideon Anderson, had been a good father to him, and his wife Chloe, had been a good mother. Matt couldn't really complain, even if his world was dead or dying.

So he made up a cover story, he stuck with the date of birth on his CV but he made up a story about his childhood. He would tell Derek that he grew up in a corner of the New Forest, a small town on the outskirts of Southampton. He knew enough of the town to speak to Derek about and he told him of the various places nearby.

With a story in his head Matt went to meet Derek for drinks, so long as there was no anomaly, they could talk as much as they liked.

Initially Matt didn't know what he would say to say to the man. He couldn't very well tell him that he was from the future and had been sent back in time, even though he had wondered why Helen had taken April to Derek and not him. The news that Helen could have been his birth mother had surprised him he had not expected that. After all, Helen was not known for her sanity.

Even though he had made up details Matt was careful to steer the conversation away from him, and he asked Derek to tell him about himself and Helen.

Derek himself could not figure out why Helen had not left Matt with him and had decided to leave him to be brought up by strangers.

Derek told Matt about the last time he had seen and heard from Helen and April. He recalled how Helen had told him that April wasn't actually his daughter.  
>"So whose daughter was she?" Matt asked.<br>"Oh, someone called Ethan."

Matt raised an eyebrow. He had known about the connection between Helen and Ethan because Danny had confirmed it. The fact that April was their daughter didn't surprise Matt, he just wondered where he fit in.  
>Danny, on his recent jaunts to the future had discovered the truth.<p>

Derek began to tell Matt about how he had struggled as a single male parent, the odd questions he would be asked in the playground, about himself and his daughter. Both father and son talked for ages, they rediscovered their love for archaeology, their love for plants, and of course their favourite game... Football!

They laugh together, joked together and when it was time for Derek to leave three hours later he did so after ensuring that they would meet again, this time with Matt's girlfriend. Derek even invited Matt to come over for Christmas. Even though Matt would have liked to take him up on the offer had already made plans with Emily to spend a quiet day at home, besides, with Connor away for Christmas, they needed a few more members of staff available should any anomalies open on the holiday.

Matt was perturbed. He didn't know how he felt about Mike joining the ARC as a soldier. The first person he spoke to regarding Mike was Danny, if anyone knew anything about the young man it was Danny. The ex-policeman and the team leader knew exactly what they were looking for. They researched into his half brother's past and he had uncovered the reason behind why he had turned to a life of crime. Matt pursed his lips into a thin line. This was something that probably should never be discussed. If Mike wanted the rest of the team to know, he would tell them himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day <strong>

Abby had relented and she agreed to spend Christmas Day with Connor's mum. Derek had also come along, because Diane had found out that he was going to spend the day on his own. Diane could not bear the thought, and so she had insisted that he come along.

Abby watched as Diane and Derek worked alongside each other in the kitchen. Diane was only just coming to terms with how well Derek coped in the kitchen. Derek insisted that it was years of practice that had made him so good around the house.

Abby turned and walked back to the living room of the small, suburban semi. She stood by the door and watched.  
>Mike, having completed his jail term, was sat on the sofa; he kept glancing up from the iPad and looking at Connor and Luke playing on the floor.<p>

Connor had his back to her, and didn't see her approaching. She leaned down and put her arms around his neck from behind. He stiffened, his eyes widened like a rabbit caught in a cars headlights.  
>"Abby!" he squeaked, his voice caught in his throat and he could not breathe. "I'm not Connor!" Abby pulled away from him as if she had been scalded.<p>

She heard quiet laughter from behind her. Turning around she saw Connor smiling at her with a grin across his face.  
>She turned to face Mike. She wondered how she had missed it. Both of them were wearing jeans both of them were wearing blue sweatshirts given by their mother the only difference was they had their names printed across the front.<p>

Connor pointed to his sweatshirt, as Mike lifted up Luke and turned around and showed her his shirt.

Abby blushed, sighing she turned and went to sit next to Connor.  
>"How come Mike's playing with Luke?" She smiled as she watched Mike as he sat on the floor with Luke.<br>All he was doing was doing was holding Luke's hands whilst the little boy stood and squatted down. Luke let out a full-throated laugh as he squatted down again.

"Luke just wanted someone to play with. Mike offered." Connor grinned.

Abby smiled. Here was a side to Mike that she'd never seen. He seemed different to the man she had known before and she began to relax and mellow.

"What's he doing?" Mike called.

"He's strengthening his legs, getting ready to walk." She turned to Connor. "I reckon he'll be walking by his first birthday."

* * *

><p>Becker was standing in Lester's office, he glared at the file in front of him. It contained details of a certain person due to start at the ARC as Security personnel. If it had been up to him, this particular man would not have been allowed back in the ARC. But the government and the judicial system had insisted that part of his punishment should be spent at the ARC.<p>

Lester had even agreed to this and had called the Captain into his office to discuss him.

"Lester, do I really have to have him under my command? I'm used to much more disciplined men than him!" Becker stood in front of Lester's desk, his arms crossed defensively in front of him.

Lester sat back and smiled. "I want you to give him the toughest training you can give!" he sat back and raised an eyebrow. "Look, I'm not that happy either, after all he did try to rape Abby, and he's _NOT_ going to get away with that! I want you to be so hard on him that he gives up! The only options open to him now are that he works here or he goes back to prison... See to it that he goes back!"

Lester wasn't usually like this, but Mike had caused a lot of distress whilst he was at the ARC, he had even caused the new vet, Bella, to hand in her notice and leave, and this time Lester could not hide his loathing of the man. His orders, it seemed, were to his Head of Security's liking.

"Yes Sir!" Becker smiled agreeing with his boss. He turned to leave.

"Oh... Keep this between us, and ensure neither Connor nor Matt find out about this. We don't want the brothers up in arms about it." Lester stated before the Captain left the room.

* * *

><p>Becker insisted that Mike wear the typical uniform assigned to all soldiers. If truth be told, the outfit was cut out for him, and more fitting for him than Connor was. The standard issue black boots, combat trousers, Kevlar vest and black over jacket really suited him. Although Captain Becker would have liked to have seen him clean shaven, he was allowed to keep his beard to avoid any more confusion between him and Connor.<p>

On his first day, Becker drove him to a place twenty miles from the ARC. Then opening the car door ordered him to run back to the Headquarters.

He proceeded to follow him at a snail's pace, watching him run. This continued for several days, after his run Mike would have to spar with the Captain, Becker managing to outwit and retaliate faster than Mike, and although Mike was covered from head to toe in bruises, he refused to quit.

Mike had just finished one of these morning runs when he entered the break room at the ARC. He was exhausted when he finally reached the building. Connor was in the room making a coffee, when Mike collapsed on the sofa.

"You ok?" Connor asked his brother.

Mike just panted, but nodded his reply, as he signed something.

"What?" Connor was confused for a moment, and then as his brother repeated the gesture, he nodded in understanding. Reaching for a cup, he filled it with water and gave it to his twin.

Mike gulped at the cool liquid, which did little to quench his thirst and he got up to fill his cup with more water. For a moment, he wished it was more than just water, he would have done anything for a bottle of cold beer, but he had been ordered by the courts to stay away from alcohol, and so he had no choice but to continue drinking water.

It was on his third glass that he felt the cool beverage as it slid down his throat. He heaved a sigh as he finished his drink. His breathing now returned to normal he turned to say something to Connor. But it was at that precise moment the anomaly alert alarm went off.  
>Connor stared longingly at his coffee and then he began to run off. Turning around he grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him along. Mike winced with every step he took.<p>

Matt, Becker, Emily, Connor and Mike arrived at the site of an anomaly on the outskirts of a small village. Unfortunately, because of its location, Jess had no visual on the anomaly; she hated these countryside anomalies where all she could do was tell the team the location of the anomaly and nothing else. She could tell if a creature had come through, but once it had come through, she had no idea which way it would go.

"Emily, you're with me... Becker, you take the troublesome twosome!"

"Oi! I hope you're not referring to us?" Connor shouted indicating Mike, Matt winked as he smiled at his half-brother. Since having found out that Connor was his half brother, he had developed a commaradarie with him. An unspoken link between the two of them. With Mike however, he had yet to establish a friendship, let alone a bond between brothers.

"We're not that bad!" Connor smiled as he spoke in his defence.

Suddenly they heard the unusually loud call of what sounded like an eagle. Looking up Matt noticed the huge creature.

"What is it?" Matt spoke into his comms unit.

"It's a Red Kite..." Connor looked above him in awe.

"What are you on about?" Becker frowned.

"The creature we're looking at... It's called a Red Kite, usually reddish in colour, graceful birds, bit this particular one is huge..." he paused for a moment. "I'm sure they're not supposed to be this big!"

Arriving at the anomaly site Matt locked the anomaly, checking the Dating Calculator; he discovered that this creature had come from the not so distant future. Listening to the conversation between Connor and Becker, Matt intervened, he told them that in his time some of the more able predators had managed to live in the toxic air and had evolved. This one must have grown ten times its normal size.

"How can you tell that it's a Red Kite?" Becker asked incredulously.

"See its tail, the almost triangular forked tail, there's only one bird of prey with a tail like that..." he smiled.  
>"Wow... It's beautiful." Connor breathed.<p>

He was given strange looks by both men surrounding him.  
>"I said it was beautiful, I didn't say it wasn't deadly!" The men watched as the elegant bird soared through the air, occasionally flapping its wings. The eagle seemed to see something. "Oh god... RUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"<br>The bird hunted Becker as he ran through the trees, following him, circling around him, for seemed an age. As the man fell, he swooped down on him...

Becker rolled as he hit the ground. Helplessly he stretched in vain for the EMD that had been flung out of reach.  
>"Jess... I ..." was all he managed to say. Terror coursed through his veins, as the gigantic bird flew straight for him.<p>

Suddenly the huge eagle fell to the ground.  
>Becker turned to look at who had saved his life. Expecting to find Connor with the EMD raised high; he was surprised to see that Mike was the one who had shot down the predator.<p>

His comms began to crackle in his ear as Jess became concerned. "I'm ok Jess."

Connor carefully edged closer to the immobile bird. Its prone form was unusually large. The bird was not moving, it's head lay at a very unusual angle, and finally Connor deemed it safe enough to go up close.

"We can forget about sending this one back through the anomaly," he looked up at Becker who had finally stood up. "It's dead!"  
>He lifted up a wing admiring the wingspan; it was massive... He shook his head. These eagles were not normally this large! He began to wonder what had happened to it and how it had evolved in this manner.<p>

Matt's voice sounded over the communication unit. "How's it going?" His accent lilted over the airwaves.  
>"It's dead Matt, there's no creature to go back through." Connor sighed.<br>"We need to check the area, sometimes these birds hunt in pairs." Matt replied.  
>Jess's voice came over the comms. "I've just checked my scanners; there was only one creature."<br>"Thanks Jess."

Matt returned to where the magnificent predatory bird was laying. He explained to the others that the anomaly had been locked and he had two soldiers guarding it.

On their return to the SUV, Becker stopped Mike.

"You saved my life."

"Yes, I did."

Becker raised an eyebrow.

"Look, you may not like me, that much I understand, but my little brother thinks the world of you. He'd have never forgiven me if I let anything happen to you." He turned away. "I did it for Connor!"

* * *

><p>Back at the ARC...<p>

Becker and Mike were putting the EMDs away in the armoury. Becker watched the older man as he stacked the EMD cases away. He felt strange, he had tried his hardest to be horrible to Mike, he had been truly tough on him, but the man had taken everything in his stride, even gritting his teeth when he had been asked to perform an unpleasant task.

Becker recalled the time he had made him muck out the mammoth's pen. He had come out smelling of dung, but he had not spoken a cross word to anyone. Becker had watched him that day and towards the end of his shift had seen him disappear into the gym. One of the other soldiers had told him that he had spent an hour doing extra weight training. He remembered another time when he had given orders to Mike to complete not just a double shift; but a treble shift without a break, but he had not spoken, nor complained, he just got on with the job.

Becker began to rub his chin, without Mike's actions today he would be dead. The man had saved his life and yet, all he had said was that he had done it for Connor. Yet it seemed as if the man was hiding something, his manner had changed, he was not the man who had obeyed Helen Cutter and tried to destroy the ARC. He got on with the job at hand, not complaining at all. He sighed deeply; Mike Malonino was a puzzle, one he yet to figure out.

Becker's comms crackled into life and he was summoned to Matt's office. Before leaving, he asked Mike to wait for him by his desk in the Hub.

Mike completed his task and walked to the general office area. He glanced at the young lady who sat at the ADD. He had been warned to stay away from Jess. Connor had told him about Jess's history; she was Lester's daughter! If he even breathed in her direction, he could be sent straight back to prison!

Mike grew worried as she approached him. He gulped and tried to find something do as she approached. Then it became obvious that she intended to talk to him. He shoved his hands into his pockets. If his hands were busy doing something else he wouldn't be tempted to touch her!  
>"Mike!" She called out to him.<p>

Feeling uncomfortable with his hands in his pockets, he took them out, leaning backwards against Becker's desk he perched upon it, placing his hands underneath his bottom before doing so. Leaning back this way gave him a casual nonchalant look, and it kept his hands to himself.

He looked up at Jess and smiled. "Yeah?"

"You worked well today, I must say thank you." She smiled sweetly.  
>"Thank you? Thank you for what?"<p>

Jess didn't have time to reply as alarms started to ring throughout the building.  
>"LOCKDOWN ... LOCKDOWN ... LOCKDOWN ... LOCKDOWN ... LOCKDOWN ..." The alarms continued to sound as Jess ran back to the ADD to find out what had caused the building to be shut down in this manner.<p>

Sergeant Cross announced through his earpiece that the resident smilodon had escaped through the menagerie. The last time the sergeant had seen the animal it was heading towards the Hub!

Becker heard this over his comms unit, and his heart missed a beat. The creature was heading towards Jess... His Jess... The woman who he wanted to marry! He gulped as he tried to make his way to the main area, his way barred as everything went into lockdown. Unfortunately, the way from Matt's office had been one of the first to be shut down and he found himself locked inside.

Frustrated, he punched the door, wishing that somehow it would let him out and protect his girlfriend.

Mike stood behind Jess as she frantically tapped at the keyboard in front of her. Jess tried to locate Connor to lift the lockdown, and she sighed in relief when she realised that he was shut in his office and he could actually do it from his laptop.

Mike heard a low growl from behind him and froze... Turning slowly, he eyed the prehistoric cat as it snarled at them. Jess screamed and ran from her chair.

The large cat smelled her fear and leapt towards her.

* * *

><p><em>Jess is in danger...<em>

_Will Becker be able to get to her in time and save her?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Trouble with Connor Temple. **_

**_This has not been Beta read. All mistakes are my own._**

_**I Do However, own Caroline Lester, Bertie Becker, Luke Temple, Mike Malonino, General White and Justin McDonalds.**_

* * *

><p><em>Mike heard a low growl from behind him and froze... Turning slowly, he eyed the prehistoric cat as it snarled at them. Jess screamed and ran from her chair.<em>

_The large cat smelled her fear and leapt towards her._

The huge cat was fast, but Mike was faster, within minutes, he had not only put himself between Jess and the creature, but he had wrestled the predator to the ground. Grabbing a large serrated knife from his combat boots, he tried to injure the cat, but failed as it sank one of its large teeth into his upper arm. Gritting his teeth, he rolled the cat and plunged the knife deep into the creature's belly. The overgrown cat let out a huge roar as Mike twisted the knife, pulling out his knife he stabbed again, and again, until the animal was dead.

The lockdown lifted and Becker ran down to the Hub.  
>Lester himself had been stuck in the lift as he had just come back from an important meeting with General White. Both Lester and Becker rushed into the hub to see Jess. She was stood with Mike, and she had her arms wrapped around him, as if her life depended upon it.<p>

Becker pulled Jess away from Mike and as he did so, Jess fainted. She was covered in blood, and her limp form, made Becker think of the worst. He glared at Mike, if it had not been for Jess in his arms, he would have beaten him to a pulp.

"Take her to the infirmary!" Lester ordered. Turning to Mike, he shouted. "_IN MY OFFICE... NOW!_"

Mike held his arm as he stood in Lester's office. It felt as if it was going to drop off, he was unsure if the creature had dislocated his shoulder. Gulping he awaited dismissal so that he could go to the infirmary to have it looked at.

"You've breached your parole... You have injured a very important member of my team. She is now in the infirmary being checked over. I have no alternative but to send you back to prison. You will gather your things, and I will arrange to have Becker take you back." Lester sounded calm... Too calm.

Mike was about to say something in his defence, but instead he gritted his teeth, said nothing, and swayed.  
>Matt stood outside Lester's office and he watched the man as Lester gave him his marching orders.<p>

Looking down he was surprised to see blood spots on the floor. It was then that he saw the tear in Mike's shirt, the blood that had was seeping from it.

"Mike...! You're injured!" It took a moment for the words to register.

"I'm ok...," he whispered.

"No you're not!" Matt came up behind him to stop him from falling, but Mike was too weak to reply, and he collapsed.

Jess was furious; she had been taken to medical and checked over when she didn't need it.  
>The man who really needed medical attention didn't arrive in the infirmary until ten minutes later! She had seen Matt drag in the unconscious man all by himself. After spending a moment chatting to Matt, she realised why it had taken him so long.<p>

Her shoes clattered on the floor as she stomped towards Lester's office, her rage growing with every step she took.

* * *

><p>Jess was still furious when she barged into Lester's office three minutes later.<br>Becker was stood giving his version of events as she stormed in.

"How could you? Really? You made the poor man wait ten minutes before getting Matt to take him to medical!" She shouted at her boss. Not even waiting for an answer, she continued. "You could have waited for him to be treated before interviewing him! Instead you had him standing in your office whilst he lost _FOUR_ pints of blood!"

Lester goldfished for a moment, Becker's mouth fell open. Both men were at a loss for words.

"You'd better pray that he makes it! Otherwise Connor will not be pleased!"

"You mean to say that he could die?" Lester asked meekly. Jess glared at him. Her silence confirming the truth.

"You were covered in blood Jess," Becker spoke finally, trying to understand what had happened.

"_YES_... I was covered in blood... _HIS_ blood!" She spat angrily.

"But he had his arms around you!" Becker tried to defend himself.

Jess huffed. "If you check the CCTV. You'll see _I _had my arms around _HIM!_ Not vice versa!"

"But..." Becker began.

"You don't get it. _DO YOU!"_she shouted. "HE SAVED. MY. LIFE!" Clenching her teeth, she turned on her heel and opened the door. "You might want to watch this!"

Jess marched to the bank of computers. Recalling the security feed, she showed the Captain and her boss exactly what had transpired in the hub during lockdown.

Lester and Becker were speechless as they looked at the screens. Watched as the security guard that they had tried to get rid of wrestled with a deadly creature, and all to save the life of the woman in front of them. The woman they loved so dearly.

* * *

><p>Connor ran, arriving outside the infirmary as quickly as he could. He was stopped at the door before he could enter. The doctor told him that Mike had been hurt, but how badly, he wouldn't say.<br>Connor wondered what had happened for his brother to be hurt so badly.  
>Turning to Matt, he tried to find out the events leading to the lockdown. When he heard about Mike and the Sabre tooth tiger, he was astonished, surprised and annoyed that Mike could have even thought about taking on a prehistoric cat all on his own.<p>

He prayed that Mike would pull through. Their mother and father still didn't know what Connor and now Mike did for a living, they just knew that it was a government agency.

Connor sat beside Mike, working away on his laptop. Lester and Becker had come to see Mike and after a few words with Connor had left.

One person who kept in touch was Jess. Connor would not have expected any less from the girl, knowing how compassionate she was, he had not been surprised when she kept in touch via his comms unit. After all his brother had saved her life, and Becker's and he knew she would be forever grateful.

Connor flinched as his brother groaned. He watched his twin, as a brief "No," escaped his lips, his brother's rapid eye movement confirming that he was dreaming.

Suddenly Mike screamed as he sat bolt upright, "SAM!" reaching for something that wasn't there.

"Hey... Easy!" Connor put the laptop on the bed as he eased Mike back onto his pillows. "Who's Sam?"

Mike winced as pain radiated from his arm. "Never mind... Long story!" Mike whispered as Connor pressed a button to call for a doctor.

Connor eased his brother back onto his pillows.  
>"You ok mate?" He had never seen Mike like this and it worried him. Mike nodded.<p>

"Who's Sam?" Connor asked again. Mike shook his head dolefully.

"Doesn't matter, long story." He grunted angrily. Connor cocked an eyebrow at his reply.

"Look I've told you, it doesn't matter, leave it!" He growled between clenched teeth.

Connor put his hands up in mock surrender and stepped back. "Sorry."

The brothers chatted for a while; Mike gave Connor his own version of events in the hub. It wasn't long before they heard the click clack of Jess's shoes and the stomp of army issue boots, as she and Becker came to visit.

Mike kept all emotion from his face as she thanked him yet again for saving Becker's life as well as her own.

Weeks went by and slowly Mike began to recover from being bitten by the Smilodon. Fortunately, only one of the large cats' teeth had pierced his body. If the cat had bitten any lower down on his body, it would have gone straight through his heart.

Mike sighed; at least a dislocated shoulder could be fixed.

Even though Connor had questioned him about Sam, Mike had remained tight-lipped and would not say anything. It began to worry Connor and he felt he had to ask his twin to find out if he was gay? Mike shot Connor a withering look, and Connor promised him that he would not ask any more questions.

Becker had softened when it came to Mike. It seemed as if he had proven himself to the Captain, and although he had decreased the distance, he made Mike run, the training to improve upper body strength continued.

Mike was able to use his strength and cunning to assist Becker in many ways. He was proving to be more than just a capable soldier; he was also picking Connor's brains about the creatures that they encountered and soaking up information about them.

* * *

><p>Mike watched as the sleek red Lotus Elan was driven into the car park. He could not help but admire the car, and his mouth went dry as he saw the beautiful, tall, dark haired woman who got out. He walked up to her casually, and put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"You can't park there love," he smiled at her, winking, hoping that she would look beyond the black uniform that his superior's had made him wear.

Major Bertie Becker wore casual clothes the day she came for her meeting with Lester.

She wore her favoured jeans with a large white shirt over the top. She had slung a wide belt around her hips jauntily. She looked at the man who had walked up to her; he was clearly one of Becker's soldiers. Did the man have a death wish? Did he not know who she was?

Disdainfully she looked down at where the unshaven soldier had put his hand. She couldn't help but compare him to Connor, but Connor knew who she was. This was clearly someone new!

She smiled politely. Then... she placed her hand on top of his.

"Really?" she smiled as she saw her brother and her fiancé coming out to greet her. She shook her head not wanting them to come any closer.

"Yeah. This is a private car park, employees only."

The smile dropped from her face and she held Mike's little finger and picking it off her shoulder; she twisted it back painfully.

"ARGH!" Mike screamed in agony.

"_IN FUTURE YOU ADDRESS ME AS SIR, OR AS MAJOR BECKER!_" Bertie growled, her voice raising several octaves, her authority coming through in her voice.

Mike paled as the intensity of pain grew in his hand, it was only his little finger, but oh god, did it hurt! His stomach twisted and his larynx refused to function.

"_IS THAT UNDERSTOOD SOLDIER!"_

"Yes!" Mike whispered trying desperately not to cry out in agony.

"_I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"_ Bertie scowled.

"Yes Ma'am." Mike cringed as she twisted his finger even more!

_"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" _

"Yes Sir!" Mike pulled in a deep breath as she let go of his finger.

"What was your name soldier?" Bertie's voice lowered as she looked over the hooligan in front of her.

"Mike, Mike Malonino." He whispered as Bertie raised her eyebrows at him. _"SIR!"_ Mike remembered how he was to address the woman in front of him.

"Thank you!" She carried on inspecting the man in front of her and she walked around him. Glancing at her brother, she caught him sniggering; he was enjoying watching her, as was her lover. Going into full army mode, she continued.

"Call yourself a soldier? _DON'T_ answer that one!" She carried on. "Why are you not dressed properly? _ TUCK_ yourself in young man! You look as if you've just climbed out of bed! And make sure you shave!" She stopped as Danny came over.

"Sorry sir, but there's a reason why he doesn't shave; too much confusion with Connor Temple... Sir." Danny grinned thoroughly enjoying himself. Scornfully she turned around to Mike; carefully she took in his facial features.

"You may keep a moustache, but get _RID_ of your beard!" She waited a moment. _"DISMISSED!"_

Bertie waited until he had gone back to his station. He would not try anything like that again!

Mike sat at his chair watching from the checkpoint. He watched as the woman continued to smile and kiss Becker on the cheek. His mouth dropped as she turned to Danny and kissed him. His mouth fell open as he watched Danny's arms wrapped around her.

Looking over to McDonalds, he asked.

"Are those two an item?" McDonalds sniggered as he nodded. "She's also the Captain's sister!"

"Oh Great!" Mike winced rubbing his sore hand, he was sure she had broken his little finger!

* * *

><p>Early Monday morning there were not many people around in Luton's Arndale Centre. Businesses were open and setting up for the day. People rushed through the mall on their way to work. Nobody noticed the glittering orb of light that opened in one of the many shops. It was one of the few shops, that had recently closed down, and the shop floor was empty... For the moment...<p>

The Anomaly Alert Alarm rang thought the ARC. Becker, Danny, Connor, Matt, Emily, Mike and Bertie all rushed towards the ADD. Jess's fingers tapped away efficiently at her keyboards, identifying the location of the anomaly and checking for any creature incursions. Grabbing black boxes, they all sped away, this time using the helicopter that Lester had managed to procure.

Jess watched through the screens via the many security cameras that had been installed. The team took minutes to arrive, and Jess tried to ensure all civilians were kept away. She managed to get the fire alarms to go off and the whole precinct was evacuated. All apart from two people.

She was dressed in a black Burkha, her face covered by her veil, only her eyes showing, she blinked as she heard the alarms going off. Today of all days, she was late, she needed to get her son to school, on the other side of town and she was going to miss her bus.  
>"Come on, Khalim, you're going to be late for school!" She admonished her five-year-old son. The little boy was dressed in his school uniform, and he certainly didn't want to be going to school today. He had wanted to stay at home and play.<p>

Matt, Emily and Mike scouted the area for creatures. The team had split into three teams, Danny with Bertie, and Becker with Connor.  
>Matt indicated to Mike to scout one side of the huge hall whilst he and Emily checked down the middle and to the other side.<p>

They heard breaking glass and then a woman screaming, and rushed towards the sound. Mike saw her first. The woman in the burkha trying to shield her little boy from the huge monstrous dinosaur that had come though the anomaly.

The Tarchia, looked like a triceratops, but didn't have the large round plates on his head. Its club like tail was covered in spikes and it had used it to smash the glass front of the small shop and now it roared at the woman standing in front. Mike shouted at her to get away from the large quadruped. She only looked at him and stared, mesmerised by him.

He rushed up to her and pushed her away... It was then that he saw her eyes... Those blue grey eyes, he could recognise those eyes anywhere, she may have been covered from head to toe in black, and veiled, but in that one moment he knew... He knew her... And his heart stopped.

It was only when he heard Matt's voice, through his comms unit, that he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He turned and fired an EMD pulse at the creature. The shots bounced off the creature's body, and it stomped forwards. The little boy screamed at the sight of the huge dinosaur, and he fainted. He lay crumpled on the floor, like a broken toy. His mother screamed again, and began to run towards him.

Mike had to say something, he had to be sure, and he needed to know...  
>"Sam...!" he shouted.<p>

The woman froze, she turned to face him, and in that moment he knew, he saw terror in those beautiful eyes and in his heart, he knew it was her, Sam, and his heart broke. He heard another roar and the creature swung its tail at Mike. He held onto his EMD as he was hurled against a wall. Stumbling he managed to fire another round of shots at the creature, this time hitting it in its mouth.

Coming up close to the creature, Matt increased the intensity of the shots from his EMD and fired again, this time the creature fell to the ground, immobile and unconscious until the muscle spasms wore off.

Mike crawled over to the little boy; he smiled as he looked at him. He had a mop of thick dark hair on his head, but his skin tone was unlike his mother's and Mike thought that the little boy must take after his dad.  
>Speaking into his earpiece, he asked Jess to get an ambulance waiting for the little boy, he would need it.<p>

Gingerly he reached for her hand. "Sam... I." He saw the plain gold band upon her hand and a lump began to grow in his throat. He so desperately wanted to see her again...  
>She snatched her hand away quickly, and shook her head.<p>

"We mustn't... I can never see you again... It is forbidden."

He heard her gasp before she picked up her son and ran towards an exit. An involuntary tear rolled down Mike's cheek. She stopped for a few seconds when she saw Connor, turned to look at Mike, and then ran.  
>His EMD clattered to the floor as Matt came over.<p>

"Was she ok?" Matt asked putting a hand on his shoulder.  
>Mike just nodded. His hands fisted at his sides, as he remembered the past...<p>

Mike helped return the Tarchia back through the anomaly. When the anomaly was locked, he went back to the ARC with the others.

Matt and Danny watched as Mike pounded away at the punch bag and wondered why he was behaving like this?

"Let me do some research... I'm good at that; let's find out what makes our Mike tick?" Danny went off to find a computer that he could use.

Meanwhile Matt decided to go and speak to the soldier.

"Mike, can I have a word?"  
>"Yeah, as long as we can talk while I'm doing this ..." He kept on punching the large bag.<br>"What happened out there today?"  
>Mike stopped for a moment.<br>"What do you mean?" He growled.  
>"You froze!" Matt raised his eyebrows. "I want to know why?"<br>"Be assured, it won't happen again." Mike carried on punching the bag.  
>"A member of the public nearly died today, a child put in danger. I need to know if you can't handle it." Matt retorted.<br>"I ... Can ... Handle ... It!" He hissed through clenched teeth, punching the bag with every word.  
>Matt watched for a moment as he continued to pound the bag.<br>"Who was she?" He asked softly.  
>"It doesn't matter," Mike stopped his anger and frustration now dispersed.<br>"It matters when you're going at that punch bag like there's no tomorrow."

Staying silent, Mike walked over to his bag and pulled out a towel, he prepared to leave.  
>Matt listened to the crackle in his earpiece. "OK, I'll be there in a minute."<p>

"Well, if you want to talk, you know where I am... And another thing!"  
>Mike stopped and turned to look at the team leader.<br>"You might want to have that hand looked at."

Mike looked down and saw the grazed knuckles; blood began to seep around the torn skin. He kept on staring at his hand as Matt walked away, and he wondered if he should do or say anything.

He closed his eyes, and for the second time that day, his heart broke.  
>He shouldn't do anything.<br>There was nothing he could do.

He dropped his bag and walked back to the punch bag. He gulped as he punched again, the pain from his hand, shooting up his arm, numbing the pain in his heart. He roared in anger, frustration, and sadness, more tears rolled down his face as he remembered the woman he had once loved...  
>The woman he still loved...<br>The woman, who because of her strict religion and upbringing, could never be his...

Connor watched as Mike and Matt talked. He felt weird, strange even, and he couldn't understand why he was feeling the way he was.

It was if his heart was breaking, and yet he and Abby were fine. There were no problems between them, and yet if Connor had to put words into how he was feeling, it was if someone had snatched her away from him and he could never see her again. He looked on as Matt left the training room and his twin began to pound away at the punch bag again. He desperately wanted to speak to him, yet he stopped himself. It was clear that he didn't want to talk about what he was feeling. Connor wondered if it had anything to do with Sam.

He shook his head, and gulped before walking away, if Mike wanted to talk, his office was always open.

The team got together after work, Connor dragged Mike along to the local pub, and maybe he would relax a little. Connor sat at a table with Bertie, Emily, Danny and Matt. Mike had gone to the gents, and Jess and Becker were on their way.

Suddenly Jess rushed inside, she had been running, breathless she sought out her colleagues.  
>"It's Connor! A couple of goons are beating him up!"<br>"Connor? ... But I'm here," Connor spoke as he exchanged glances with Danny and Matt.  
>"It's Mike!" They cried in unison, as they leapt up from their seats and rushed outside.<p>

Becker waited at the edge of the alley, for the others to arrive before doing anything. He watched as two men held Mike's arms whilst a third punched and kicked him. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth and it became clear that these men had picked Mike out for a reason.

"You. Had. Better. Stay. Away. From. My. Sister!" The Asian man punched Mike with every word. "If you don't, I'll find you, and I'll _kill _you!"

"You and whose army?" Matt shouted from behind him.

The unshaven, dark skinned man turned, and was joined by another man as he began to look at Danny, Becker and Matt who stood shoulder to shoulder. Connor stepped forwards to stand alongside Matt, and was flanked by Bertie, who refused to miss such a fight.

The four men looked around them, one of them let go of Mike and grabbed Bertie. Turning her around, he held a knife to her throat. Danny exchanged a glance with Becker and the two men couldn't help sniggering.

Bertie twisted her neck she grabbed the man's knife hand so she had some control. Quickly she stamped one of her heels into the man's foot, as the pain shot up his leg and surprised him; he loosened his grip on her, as he did so Bertie raised her foot, connecting with his groin behind her. Now fully in control she pulled the knife out of his hand, she twisted around so that she stood behind him, and put his own knife against his throat.

Becker shook his head.

"It takes two of you to hold a man down whilst a third punches him, and a fourth can't even hold his own against a woman. Tut tut tut!" He smiled, "She could take them on single handed."

Bertie smiled as the adrenaline surged through her veins. This sounded like a challenge, and she was not going to let her brother down. Throwing the knife to him, she turned to the others, "Who wants to go next?"

"Don't mess with her Tariq... She's a trained soldier." Mike groaned from the floor. "She can kill you with her bare hands!" He clutched at his stomach.

The man called Tariq paled, as much as an Asian could, he considered the crowd around him. The tall one with dark hair looked menacing, almost as if he were a trained killer himself. The others looked threatening too.  
>"<em>Chalo<em>. Come on, let's go, we've done what we came to do." He beckoned to his friends and they left without another word.

Jess and Emily helped Mike up. Danny checked him over.  
>"You need to be checked by a doctor."<p>

Mike scrunched up his face as he pulled himself away from the ladies and Danny. He leaned against the wall composing himself. He turned his back to the ladies present and spat out the blood that had collated in his mouth.

Turning away from his colleagues, he went back inside the pub and disappeared to the gents.

Connor followed. The familiar pain in his chest was back, and he didn't know why.

He watched as Mike cleaned up his face as much as he could.

Having cleaned himself up, Mike walked over to the bar, the team looked on as Mike paid for a whole bottle of whiskey. Danny's mouth fell open, this was asking for trouble. Mike knew that he wasn't allowed to drink alcohol; he could be thrown back into prison for this.

He walked over to the broken man, "Don't do this mate, you'll only get into trouble and end up back inside."  
>"Yeah! So arrest me!" Mike growled, he picked up the large bottle and stomped out of the door.<p>

Connor seemed to read his mind. "'S OK... I'll go after him."

Matt and Danny knocked on the door to Connor's flat.  
>It wasn't late, but Connor could tell by the banging that they were anxious to find Mike.<p>

Opening the door Connor grumbled.  
>"What's up? Everything OK?" He blinked at Danny and Matt who stood outside.<br>"You seen Mike?"  
>"Yeah, Come in..."<p>

Danny and Matt heard groaning coming from the kitchen.  
>"Will you hold still...?" Matt heard Abby as she chastised someone. Walking towards the kitchen, he paused at the door. Glancing at Danny, he tilted his head as he beckoned him. They watched as Abby dabbed antiseptic on Mike's wounds.<p>

"I'm going to have to arrest you, you know that?" Danny regretfully told him.  
>"For what? I haven't done anything!" Mike looked up at the ex-policeman and hissed as Abby continued to dab at his still bleeding chin.<br>Danny leaned down to smell his breath and clothes, but surprisingly all he could smell was antiseptic.  
>"You not been drinking?"<br>"Danny! Will you open your eyes?" Abby admonished. She pointed to the breakfast bar behind him. There sat a large bottle of unopened whiskey.

Danny looked at the young man in front of him. He looked broken in more ways than one. His face was starting to bruise, his chin was still bleeding and Danny could tell that he was hurting inside, the sort of hurt that came with losing someone... Losing a loved one.

Mike pushed Abby's hand away.

He was desperate for a drink. He really wanted the whiskey to work its magic and take his pain away. The pain which radiated in his chest and refused to go away.

Connor felt weird again, this time the pain was too much, he'd never experience this level of pain before, and he leaned on the doorjamb behind Matt and wobbled. He bumped into Matt as his knees gave way beneath him and he tumbled to the floor.

"Connor!" Abby screamed as she rushed over to her lover.  
>Mike looked over to his brother; a concerned look adorned his features. Matt hauled him up in his semi-conscious state, and pulled him over to sit on the sofas in the lounge.<p>

"Are you ok Connor?" Matt became concerned for his half brother. Connor blinked.

"Abby?"

"I'm here Conn..."  
>"We're ok? Yeah? You still love me?"<br>"Of course... What makes you say that?" Abby looked up at the men surrounding her, and she wondered what had happened at work today.  
>"So why do I feel as if I'm losing you? As if you're going to leave me?" A tear rolled down Connors cheek.<br>"Why would I want to leave you? I love you!" Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she hugged him, kissing him tenderly on the lips she repeated. "I love you."

Matt frowned, was there some sort of connection between the two brothers? Was Connor feeling what Mike was going through? He had heard of twins bonding in such a way that they felt each other's pain. He voiced his opinion.  
>Mike turned and walked back to the kitchen. Walking back to his twin he handed Connor a glass of amber liquid.<br>"Here, drink this, if what Matt is saying is true, then this will make you feel better."

Gingerly Connor took the glass. Putting it to his lips, he sipped the drink. He was unused to the burn of the whiskey and he coughed.

"Knock it back in one go!" Mike advised.

Connor looked at his twin - this was going to hurt!  
>He looked at his glass again, and then feeling a little better, he drank the rest of Mike's medicine. He scrunched up his face as it burned its way down to his stomach. He coughed as Mike brought the bottle back with him. Filling his glass again, he urged him to drink.<br>Connor wasn't sure how much more he could take. The drink was certainly numbing the pain in his chest, but a few more of these and he would most certainly be drunk.  
>Mike allowed himself to experience Connor's emotions. As his brother knocked back a second drink, and although he felt slightly better, it just wasn't enough. He wondered how much more Connor could drink. He needed a drink himself and this was just not working.<p>

Connor picked up the bottle and was about to pour himself a third when Abby stopped him. She shook her head. This was not Connor, he was being influenced by his wayward brother, and she was not having it.

Mike himself urged Connor not to drink anymore and he grabbed the bottle and headed for the door.  
>Danny and Matt exchanged glances; both knew that Connor was in no fit state to go after his brother. He had only just opened the front door when they heard an almighty roar of pain and then breaking glass. Matt became worried and he too shot up and followed Danny as he rushed out.<p>

They found Mike sat on the ground with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Tears flowed freely down his face.

Matt sat down next to his half brother. "It's Sam... Isn't it?"  
>Mike closed his eyes and nodded. "That woman this morning. In the burkha?" Mike nodded again.<br>"How did you know it was her? All you could see was her eyes!" Matt asked incredulously.  
>Mike huffed. "It's her eyes that I recognised. I'll never forget her eyes." He sniffed. "You know underneath that burkha she's beautiful. She really is." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he showed his brother.<br>"Wow..."  
>"Today her brothers warned me, if I ever try to see her again they'll kill me. Then they'll kill her too!" He clamped his eyes shut tight. In that moment, he wished that they had. "Promise me, that you'll never tell anyone about Sam... Not even Connor!"<p>

Opening his eyes, he looked up at Danny. The sun shone behind him and for a moment Mike thought he was looking at Father John. Father John had been the priest at St Michael's church as he was growing up.

He thought of the church now. He had not been for years; the last time was when Sister Mary was buried. Since then he had turned away from the church.

He thought of his mother. Diane often went to the church and she would always ask Mike if he would accompany her.  
>He was lost in thought as he remembered what he had lost over the years. This year, however was different, he had gained so much. He had found his mother, his father, a twin and he had a half brother too. Maybe he would find solace in going back to the church.<p>

Danny offered to take him back to his place. Bertie was spending the evening with her brother and they would not be disturbed.

Mike begged Danny for a drink; he desperately needed something to knock him out.  
>Danny whispered something into Matt's ear. Nodding Matt agreed.<br>Danny gulped he was not looking forward to this but knew that if he didn't Mike would suffer for the rest of the night. He tapped Mike on the shoulder as he spoke to Matt. As he turned, Danny punched him.

He caught him at such an angle that Mike saw stars... Then he passed out.

* * *

><p>http: www. aishwarya-rai. com  
>To see a picture of Samira please take out the spaces and log onto website.<p>

http:/ www. imdb /name/ nm1444665

To see a picture of Bertie Becker please take out the spaces and log onto website.

Enjoy!

BTW, I would love to hear what your thought of this chapter. Once I started writing it, I got carried away and I didn't want to split it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Trouble with Connor Temple. **_

_I own Caroline Lester, Bertie Becker, Luke Temple, Mike Malonino, Commander Bedford, General White and Justin McDonalds ._

_Not Beta read, all mistakes are mine._

* * *

><p>The following day, Mike woke with an extreme headache. In fact, he was aching all over. Tariq had really done a proper job on him and he was stiff from his beating. Slowly he rolled his shoulders, wincing in pain. He hurt so much that he wondered whether he should actually go into work.<p>

Glancing at his watch, he noticed the time. - 6.15. If he was going to make it into work he would have to get up and go now. He wondered briefly about grabbing a shower, and then decided against it. He was going to run to work and then grab a shower and fresh clothes when he got there.  
>Struggling out of bed, he stretched out. Ensuring that every muscle was well and truly stretched before venturing out. The action made him feel better and the pain in his heart had numbed to a dull ache, and Mike felt that he could actually get through the day without any further discomfort.<p>

Opening the door, he stepped into the hallway. Judging by the snoring emanating from the room adjacent Danny, was still asleep. Quietly he went to the bathroom, looking into the mirror, he took in his haggard features. He remembered what Major Becker had ordered, but he was not about to use Danny's razor, a shave would have to wait! Washing his face woke him up considerably and he felt even more energised. Trying unsuccessfully to be quiet, he reached the bottom of the stairs.

He noticed Matt standing in the kitchen, a cup of steaming coffee in his hands.

"Morning," Matt called.

"Hey," Mike grunted. Sauntering into the kitchen he helped himself to a cup of coffee.  
>"How are you feeling?"<p>

Mike wasn't in the mood for conversation. He just wanted to drink his coffee and go for his run. He took a large gulp and looked into his already half-empty cup. "Been better," he grunted.

Matt looked over to his half-brother. He realised that Mike was not going to socialise much today, he was probably still feeling quite rough. Things were not going to get better overnight, but he promised himself that he would be there for his brother, whether he needed him, or not. He could understand a little of what Mike was going through, after all, he had left his entire family and childhood in the future, when he had travelled back in time with his father.

He watched as Mike finished his hot drink.  
>"I can give you a lift into work if you want."<br>"No... Gonna run there," Mike mumbled. Then feeling a little guilty about being so abrupt with the man in front of him he continued. "It'll clear my head, make me feel better."

* * *

><p>Reaching the ARC, Mike was breathless and sweaty. He passed Matt, who grinned, as he went for his shower. He nodded in acknowledgement before disappearing into the shower stall. As the blisteringly hot water cascaded down his body, he felt all the aches and pains of the last two days, disappear.<br>The spray of water felt like needles against his broad back, and he actually groaned as it hit a particularly sore spot on his shoulder. Craning his neck from side to side, he let the water massage his aching muscles where Tariq had beaten him and tried to strangle him.

Turning around, he let the water run over his face, refreshing him and washing away the pain in his cheek. He smirked, if only the water could soothe the ache in his heart, he could get on with his life. He thought of Samira now...  
>Beautiful, beautiful, Samira... Her lovely lightly tanned skin, those gorgeous eyes, that lovely long hair... And a body to die for...<p>

He remembered the last time he had seen her properly...  
>Her father had found out about their relationship, and had promptly sacked him, he had been refused entry to their home, and Tariq, his then best friend, had beaten him to within an inch of his life.<p>

He groaned again miserably. This was not helping... If he wanted to carry on in life, he would have to forget her. He gulped; it was not going to be easy. Turning again in the shower, he let the hot water soothe his back, his waist, his aching backside and his sore legs.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he heard footsteps. He wondered who it was that had wondered in to the locker rooms; he groaned and hoped it was not one of the women.  
>"Who's there?" He shouted.<br>"It's me, Connor!" Mike relaxed, and blew out the unconscious breath that he had been holding. Poking his head around the shower curtain, holding the rest against his waist, he shouted.  
>"You couldn't pass me a towel Conn?" He pointed to one that he had left just outside the cubicle.<p>

"Sure," Connor smiled as he passed the necessary item to his brother.

"You must be feeling better today..."

Mike frowned questioningly as he looked over to his twin.

Connor grinned. "I don't feel as bad as I did yesterday!"

Mike smiled as he remembered how his emotions were connected to Connor.

"See you later," Connor waved as he exited the locker rooms.  
>Not wanting to say much more Mike gave him a thumbs up.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike finished clipping on his Kevlar vest, and then went to find Captain Becker. He hated reporting to Becker, the man disliked him and it showed. He was sure that Becker still hadn't forgiven him for trying it on with Abby.<p>

He trudged to the gym where he knew Becker would be waiting to spar with him.

He was quite surprised to see Bertie Becker. He blinked and rubbed his hand, remembering how she had nearly broken his finger.

"Morning Major Becker," he spoke tonelessly, he looked over to his superior. "Captain Becker." He kept his eyes focused on the floor and hands to himself.

"You'll be sparring with Major Becker today." Becker smiled, indicating his sister.

Mike almost groaned, he couldn't... He couldn't fight a woman. He may have been many things, including being an ex-con, but he could not fight a woman!

"Sorry sir, but I can't." Becker raised his eyebrows in reply. Was Mike refusing a direct order?

"Major Becker needs to see you fight so that she can assess your suitability." The Captain sounded irritated.

Mike looked up at Bertie; she had tied up her long hair, and stood with her back to him.

Oh God ... That long hair...

An unwanted memory pinged its way into Mike's head. He sighed heavily.

Bertie turned around to look at the soldier who was currently refusing to carry out orders. She noticed that he had not shaved off his beard as she'd asked him to. There was something about the man that wasn't right...

"Never mind, I'll watch him spar with you," she turned to her brother. "If that's ok with you, Captain?"

"You've fought me before... Come on." Becker urged Mike to come forward.

Mike sighed... He was not ready for this. He was still sore from yesterday, and now Becker wanted him to fight! Nevertheless, Mike prepared for the inevitable tussle that was coming, and hoping that he would not be in too much pain afterwards.

Bertie watched the soldier as he prepared to fight her brother. His actions were slow, almost reluctant...

She frowned... and wasn't that a...

"STOP!" She shouted. Slowly she padded over to Mike. Carefully she adjusted the neckline of his t-shirt. There it was! She was right! This was the real reason why the man was so uncooperative. This was the soldier, who had been beaten black and blue only yesterday.

"Take off your shirt for a moment." She ordered. Mike's mouth fell open. She wanted him to strip! In front of her!

Bertie closed her eyes as she realised what she had just said.

"Come on, quickly, I haven't got all day! I've seen enough bare chests to last a lifetime; one more is not going to make a difference."

Mike gulped as he lifted his shirt.

He heard two audible gasps from the people in the room, as they looked at his chest which was starting to discolour.

"There will be no sparring today." Becker deadpanned. Bertie nodded, agreeing with her brother's decision.

"Go to the infirmary and get that checked." The Captain ordered.

"I'm fine sir," Mike growled. He was now looking forward to this scrap and he wanted to get it over with now!

Becker looked at him incredulously.

"If you want to have a go at something, use a punch bag. I will _**not**_be sparring with you today." He snarled.

Bertie watched as the soldier visibly deflated. She could tell something was wrong by his demeanour. She had often seen soldiers under her command, like this when they spent long periods away from their loved ones. Bertie didn't have to be told, she just knew... He was missing something, someone... Someone close.

* * *

><p>Lester had called upon General White to help. He had told him about the collision of the meteor with the earth and the destruction it could bring down upon the world.<p>

The General could not help but feel confused, how could Lester know what was going to happen in the future? Nevertheless, he posed the question to Bertie. Knowing that her superior was also bound by the official secrets act, Bertie could reveal certain secrets that were only known to a select few. She felt able to tell him about the anomalies and how they could be used to their advantage.

Bertie also told him how they had tried to avert this disaster before only for the dreaded asteroid to return. This time their plan was to destroy the huge stellar rock before it hit the earth. The only problem was that they could not afford any of the particles to fall to the earth.

General White sighed; this problem meant that the team would have to be given specialist training. Going into outer space was dangerous and it was not something that could be taken lightly. However, he couldn't see any other way around this particular problem and he helped put Lester in touch with a high-ranking official at the Kennedy Space Centre in Florida.

Commander Bedford was a slim, well-toned woman in her fifties, who kept in shape by regularly working out at her personal gym at home. She met with General White and Lester for dinner at a hotel not far from the airport, having flown in especially.

She had researched the meteor's trajectory, and confirmed that it would indeed hit the earth unless something was done to ensure its destruction.

General White gave permission for Bertie to be part of this mission. The General also agreed with Lester that the people to be trained would be ARC operatives. They were to be trained to go up into space, and they would have to fire explosives into the meteor causing it to deflect and travel towards the sun, where it would be destroyed for good.

* * *

><p>Bertie and Danny relished the fact they would be going in this mission together. Becker on the other hand wished that his sister wasn't so deeply involved and that she stayed behind.<p>

All of the core ARC members were being given training of being in space including Mike although Lester made it clear he was only going with the team as a last resort should one of the other members fall ill.

Poor Abby could not join the team, as she had recently given birth and, although the mission was to take place in three years time, Connor had insisted that one of them should stay behind to look after Luke. Lester had also specifically instructed her that she would not be allowed to go. Emily however was still very much a part of the team and she had no ties to the outside world, she was free to join the others.

Emily relished this, and looked upon the mission as some sort of adventure. Part of her was also pleased that she was able to stay with Matt, and both of them would be going together. Matt on more than one occasion, had to remind her that this mission could go wrong and that they could all die.

Mike heard about Connor's trip into space, and frankly, he was concerned. He had seen the closeness his brother shared with Abby, the bond he had developed with Luke and wished that his twin didn't have to go.

In fact, since coming out of prison, he had been the one to convince their mother to move to London to be closer to Connor and Abby. The move resulting in Connor, Abby and Luke forging a closer bond with Diane.

Their training began as soon as Mike and Diane came to live in London.

Emily found the training to go into space very intensive. There were so many gadgets and instruments they had to learn about, one of the most difficult, she realised, was putting on the heavy spacesuit. The suit itself was heavy and trying to move around in it was even harder. But she did not complain.

The team worked hard, often working into the night to complete their tough and rigorous lessons that had to be learned. Jess was brought up to speed on how to monitor their spacecraft, and how to assist them should they have any difficulty.

The space shuttle was to take off from the Kennedy Space centre near Miami.

* * *

><p>Connor often wondered who 'Sam' was and every so often would catch his brother staring wistfully at his wallet. He thought back to when his brother had first mentioned the name, how he had responded with so much anger and distress that he had not questioned any further. That had been almost a year ago and now although Mike had mellowed and become calmer he still remained aloof when it came to certain parts of his teenage years.<p>

Being a twin had its disadvantages, because Connor often knew how his brother was feeling, even before anyone else, such as now. Something was bothering Mike, and Connor didn't know how to broach the subject. He shrugged he was beginning to understand Mike and his nuances. It was best to leave Mike; hopefully he would speak to him when he felt the time was right.

Emily watched the two brothers from a distance. She understood that they were like chalk and cheese. Connor was easy to talk to, pleasant company, and always had a smile on his face. Mike on the other hand, was secretive, broody, she felt awkward around him, and she was sure that the other women in the establishment felt the same, and he hardly, ever smiled at anyone.

She walked over to Mike now, trying her hardest to be nice to the man.  
>Mike noticed her coming and abruptly put his wallet away.<br>"Mike, I was having trouble with this, I wondered if you could help?" She pointed to a collapsed shelf in the break room.  
>"Yeah. Sure."<br>Mike regarded Emily carefully; he had learned the hard way not to mess with the ladies at the ARC. Carefully he reassembled the lopsided shelf.  
>"Is everything alright Mike?"<br>Mike gave her a sideways glance.  
>"It's just that you seem ... A little ... Distracted." She waited for him to answer.<br>"Yeah..." he turned around to face her. "If that's all... I'll be off..."  
>Emily walked up to him. Her stomach twisted into knots but she knew there was something wrong.<p>

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she spoke softly. "You really ought to talk to someone, about what's bothering you?" She smiled as he looked at her hand.  
>Emily pulled away quickly, almost as if she had been scorched. Mike turned and walked away without another word.<p>

Connor came up behind her.  
>"You're right... There is something on his mind!" she told him.<p>

* * *

><p>Training for the flight into space took two and a half years and in that time, Jess learned all she needed to know to help the team in when they went into outer space. There was a lot to learn, but the speedy learner that she was, she understood a lot more than Colonel Jefferson gave her credit for.<p>

Colonel Jefferson was an old school army man. An older gentleman nearing retirement. He knew Commander Becker, and he knew of the entire Becker household. However, he disliked the idea of any of the women going into space. More than once, he had assigned them desk jobs and Commander Bedford intervened making sure _all_ training was completed by _all_members of the team. Colonel Jefferson did not like working under Commander Bedford, the simple fact that she was a woman grated on his nerves, but the woman had saved his life once, and for that, he respected her for it.

Danny disliked the Colonel from the very first day that they met. He and Mike were often questioning the man about why certain things had to be done in a certain way.

Connor had been kept busy. He had been given orders by Lester himself that he was to assist not only the American team in the set up of their own Anomaly Detecting Device, but also a Canadian team too.

* * *

><p>All too soon, the day came when they had to go into space. Colonel Jefferson became very argumentative and he refused to give permission to the female members of the team to be sent.<p>

Colonel Jefferson disliked the idea of the women going up into space and he organised a way of ensuring that only the men he wanted to be sent, were sent. He told the team that only three people were needed for this particular mission and they had to pick out coloured balls from a black bag. They were told that half the balls were blue and the other half were white.  
>Picking out a blue ball meant that you were chosen to complete this mission. A white one meant no go.<p>

Becker went first. He picked a blue ball. Danny was next; he also picked a blue ball. Connor although reluctant went next.

Much to his dismay, he also pulled out a blue ball. He looked up and saw the look of dismay on Bertie's face too, anger on Matt and Mike's faces. All too quickly, the Colonel whipped away the bag and put it in his desk drawer.  
>"How do we know this hasn't been fixed? Sir?" Bertie voiced her discontent. She was unhappy at the decision and challenged the older man.<p>

"If you insist," he pulled out another bag from his desk and emptied the contents. Four white balls rolled onto the table. Surreptitiously he closed his drawer, preventing the anyone seeing the extra bag, preventing anyone from seeing the four blue balls which rolled out from inside.

Bertie breathed in deeply. Her heart was breaking, but the soldier refused to let any emotion show. She waited until she had excused herself to go to the toilet, and then she broke down into tears. She knew this was a dangerous mission. One that could result in death. She sniffed. She could lose her brother, she could lose her lover, or she could even lose both.

Mike left the meeting room feeling as all the training he had put in over the last two years was an utter waste of time. The majority of his anger directed towards the General who had chosen only three members of staff. He decided he would speak to Matt about it later. If anyone could do anything about it, Matt could.  
>He was making his way to the break room of the training centre when he walked past one of the training rooms. Abby was sat inside, he watched as she dabbed at her eyes. Was she...?<p>

Mike stopped for a moment. He gathered up the courage to go and speak to his brother's girlfriend.

"Hey Abby,"

Abby gulped, she blinked away her tears.  
>"Hi Conn,"<p>

Mike shook his head, and wished that the general had not insisted that he shave his beard and moustache.

"Sorry, Mike..." Abby relaxed a little. She had thought Connor had come in for a chat. She had not wanted him to see her crying. But knowing it was Mike; she could not help but let her tears fall. She had just found out that Connor was going to be one of the elite who would be going into space to ensure the destruction of the asteroid headed towards them and the thought that she could still lose Connor forever tore at her insides, wrenching at her guts and twisting them.  
>She knew that Connor had changed the future, simply by being at Luke's birth. Nevertheless, she still had a horrible feeling that something could go wrong. She told Mike now, of her hopes, her fears, and the way she felt.<p>

Mike wanted to hug her, make her feel better, but this was Connor's girlfriend, and he respected that. Instead, he told her that he agreed with her, how he wished that he could go in his place.

* * *

><p>On the day of the shuttle flight, Becker woke early. Or rather, he was woken by gentle sobbing. Opening his eyes, he looked around the sparse apartment they had been given.<p>

He had hoped to find Jess curled up next to him but her side of the bed was empty and cold. Standing up, wearing nothing but a pair of jogging bottoms, he let his hearing find her.

Jess was in the living area, her legs tucked beneath her on the sofa that she sat on. She held in her hands a photograph, and her sniffling verified her tears. Sitting down next to her Becker prised the frame from her hands. He looked down at the photograph now. It was a picture of Jess, Becker, Caroline, Lester and of course Danny and Bertie. He smiled, as the picture brought back memories of Christmas gone past.

Leaning back, he put an arm around her.

"I will be back you know..." He smiled as she turned to face him.

"But what if you don't?" Jess sniffed, her eyes were puffy and red, and Becker could tell that she had spent most of the night in tears.

"Oh I'll be back... Because you'll be waiting... You'll wait for me won't you Jess?" He whispered into her hair kissing it gently.

Slowly she turned to look at him properly, and nodded. He gazed into her sapphire blue eyes, his breath caught in his throat and he leaned down to kiss her gently. Pulling away for a moment, he stared at her, taking in the shape of her nose, her mouth, her ears, and her mouth...

Oh god...!

He pulled her onto his lap for another kiss... Her hands roamed all over his muscular body as she did so...

* * *

><p>Danny woke to the smell of strong coffee. He rolled over hoping to find a warm body curled up beside him, but no. Bertie was up. Damn! She was up before him... Again.<p>

Propping himself up on his elbows he yawned. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. Following his nose, he set off to find the love of his life. He found Bertie in the kitchenette, her back to him with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"G' Morning." He mumbled. Reaching over he took the cup from Bertie and took a gulp.

"Mmm ..." he moaned as the hot beverage began to wake him up. He blinked as he took in the incredulous look on Bertie's face. Then he looked closer... She was wearing make-up! He was sure of it, it was subtle, but it was there. Just a little around her eyes... Hang on...

"Have you been crying?" He peered again into Bertie's brown eyes. Usually they were a lovely chocolate brown, and clear, but today they were bloodshot, tell tale signs that she had indeed been crying.

She shook her head and blinked, blinked away the tears that threatened to fall; she was NOT going to cry. Not today!

"You know, I'm gonna miss you..." Danny sighed, as he looked her over. Putting the coffee down on the counter he pulled Bertie into his arms, and he kissed her, his tongue entwined with hers, and her ran his hands all over her body, committing her figure to memory.

"I'm going to miss you too!" She leaned in to kiss him...

* * *

><p>Connor couldn't sleep. He paced the living quarters of the apartment; they had been given, caressing Luke, holding the toddler in his arms as he cuddled him back to sleep. Abby was tired and she slept uneasily tossing and turning as she snoozed. She had woken once, when Luke had woken in the night. It seemed that the small child knew something was going to happen, and he was restless. Having settled him once, Connor had insisted that he look after little Luke.<p>

That was an hour ago, and every time Connor tried to put him down, he would only start to cry again. The only way the child settled was by being held against his bare chest, the sound of Connor's heart soothing the toddler.

It wasn't long before the alarm rang and Abby came to find her boyfriend. Connor sat down on the sofa, Luke's head continued to rest against his chest. Abby snuggled down next to him, as he raised his arm so that she could get closer. Connor sighed. This was bliss, but for how much longer? He really didn't want to go with Becker and Danny, but he knew that this job needed to be done, and with his computer expertise, he was definitely an asset to the team.

He looked up at the clock. 6.30 am. The shuttle was due to take off at 8 o'clock sharp.

Rubbing his eyes, he passed Luke over to Abby.

"I'm going to get ready." Abby cuddled Luke and mother and son dozed on the sofa together whilst Connor got ready.

Connor padded into the shower, and turning it on waited for the water to warm up. He folded his pyjamas and threw his boxers onto the floor before stepping into the shower cubicle. Unconsciously he scratched his bum as the water began to cascade down his body. He ran his fingers through his short hair, and he smiled. He had cut it for the mission, to the same short length as Mike's, but once this mission was over, he was going to let it grow. Colonel Jefferson had insisted that he cut it and had insisted that Mike shaved now the only way people knew who they were talking to was by reading their nametags. Abby preferred him to have some sort of difference to Mike in appearance, that way she didn't end up kissing the wrong twin.

* * *

><p>At half past seven, there was a knock on the door of Connor's apartment.<p>

"Be there in a minute," Connor shouted, and he leaned into Abby for another kiss.

He opened the door expecting Becker or Danny, but was surprised to see Mike.

"Can I see you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure... Come in."

Mike hesitantly came in. He paused as he saw Abby.

"I wanted to talk to you alone."

"That's ok; I was just going to see Danny and Becker anyway." She turned to Connor. "See you down there."

Mike waited until Abby left the room...

He looked at his twin sadly.  
>"Sorry Conn, but I have to do this," He grabbed his brother, and twisted him around. Getting behind him, he pulled out a prepared handkerchief from his pocket and clamped it around his brother's face.<p>

Connor struggled, he knew what Mike was trying to do and this time he was not going to succeed. He tried hard not to breathe in the chloroform that Mike had sprayed onto the cloth around his nose and mouth, but he couldn't help it. Slowly Connor sagged to the floor.  
>"I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't let you do this... I'm doing this for Abby."<p>

Pulling Connor into the bathroom and leaving the drug soaked handkerchief on his nose, he undressed Connor and put on his jumpsuit, and then he locked the door from the outside. The only way Connor could get out was when Abby let him out.

Looking into the mirror, he practised Connor's dorky grin, when he was satisfied, left.

He arrived at the launch site with minutes to spare. Quickly he donned the huge spacesuit, and joined Becker and Danny who were ready to go up.

Danny and Becker had already said their goodbyes to their respective partners and loved ones, and Abby had even given both Becker and Danny a peck on the cheek.

She looked at him suspiciously and wondered why Mike had not come along. Slipping her arm though his she posed the question to him.

When he paused and didn't give a straight answer she looked at him again, and frowned.

"You ready?" Danny called. He nodded and looked down at Abby.  
>She looked up at him and gasped. Lightly she ran a fingertip along the scar on his chin... An involuntary tear ran down her cheek.<br>"Thank you," she whispered into his ear, and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Smiling at him she stepped back, feeling grateful, and oh so happy.

"Connor, come on." Danny dressed in his own space suit beckoned.

The three men walked up the ramp to the awaiting craft and with a last wave to the crowds that had gathered, as well as their loved ones, they stepped inside and prepared to embark on their tough mission.

The launch went well and once the craft had lifted off Abby went back to the apartment she shared with Connor. With tears rolling down her face, she prepared to meet her lover. Would Connor ever forgive her? She had just sent his brother on a dangerous mission, one that could result in death. She had sent him knowingly, she had realised the minute she had seen the scar on his face which twin was going. Yet she had kissed him goodbye, without even a lump in her throat. Without a care.  
>She scrunched up her face miserably. Would she ever forgive herself if anything happen to Mike? -No.<p>

Opening the door, she called out.  
>"Connor... Connor where are you?" She searched the flat for her beloved. Finding the bathroom locked, she carefully opened it.<p>

She saw Connor sprawled out in the floor, just as Mike had left him. Picking the damp handkerchief off his face, she grabbed a damp towel and patted his face.

Connor woke to the cool damp cloth dabbing at his forehead.

He blinked several times before his focus returned and he looked into the eyes of an angel. He smiled - his angel.  
>"Mmm," he moaned. It took a while for Connor to come to his senses. He smiled at Abby, sat up and kissed her tenderly.<br>Abby was pleased to see him; she was relieved when Connor came round. She had not wanted him to go, and Mike had helped her. Mike had seen her distress and he had gone in Connor's stead.

* * *

><p>Connor was distraught that Mike had knocked him out and he had gone in his place. He wondered if Danny or Becker had noticed the difference.<p>

Leaving Abby sobbing, he ran down to the operations room where Jess was monitoring everything.

Grabbing the microphone to speak to those on board, he found that Danny and Becker were arguing, about who was going to fly the small shuttle which was going to collide with the rock to send it into the sun.

"Danny, Becker, just stop arguing and listen!" he shouted.  
>"Mike!" Danny acknowledged.<br>"No! I'm not Mike! I'm Connor! You've got Mike with you! Where is he?"  
>Becker's mouth fell open. "Of course, when Abby said Goodbye, she kissed you on the cheek!" He stared at Mike.<p>

Danny was about to rush forward to stop Mike but it was too late. He had pressed the door button to the shuttle, and it closed before Danny or Becker could get there.  
>"No!" Danny shouted. He pounded in the door to the shuttle. "Open up Mike! This isn't what we agreed!"<p>

Mike's voice came across the tanoy; unfortunately, the only people to hear were Danny and Becker.

"I'm sorry Danny; it's got to be this way. I couldn't let Connor come, he's needed down there. He's the one with a family now... Doesn't make a difference what happens to me." Mike sniffed. The only people to miss him would be Diane and Derek, maybe Connor and Matt, but no one else cared.

"Mike, listen, we can sort this out. You don't have to go!" Danny retorted.

"Bertie's waiting for you guys. If one of you doesn't make it, then she's lost either her brother or her boyfriend... I can't let that happen either. Besides, Becker has Jess, you've got Bertie, and Connor has Abby. Who have I got waiting?"

Connor had been tapping buttons on the console of the ADD trying to listen in on the conversation. He had just managed to hear Mike talking about various partners. He felt a twinge in his heart that hadn't been there before. He couldn't help but think that Mike was wrong. He would be missed, and not just by himself!

He tapped a few more buttons trying to establish a link so that he could talk to Mike.  
>Finally, he was able to see and talk to Mike. He told him of his anguish at seeing him there. He told him about the people he was leaving behind, but to no avail.<p>

Matt listened with a heavy heart. He had not been able to bond with his half brother, and now it gnawed away at his insides, he just had to do something. Nudging Connor so that they could both see Mike he asked a simple question...

"What about Sam? Won't Sam miss you?" The only people Mike had told about Sam was Matt and Danny and now it was coming back to haunt him.

Matt and Danny had made their own investigation on Mike to see if they could uncover the truth behind his past. Not only had they found Sam, but also discovered the awful truth that he had kept a closely guarded secret.  
>Mike seethed upon hearing the name, his extreme anger evident on his face.<br>"You leave her out of this! She's not to be approached, or told anything, you hear me!"

Connor raised his eyebrows, up until now he had thought of Sam as a bloke. A dear friend, Connor felt strange, an ache in his heart told him that this was Mike's anger and heartache he was feeling, and now he realised that she was an old girlfriend.

Connor sniffed as Lester put a hand on his shoulder. He was going to lose his brother, and the pain was so immense that he was barely able to hold himself in check.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel about her yourself?" Connor spoke into his earpiece, knowing that Mike could hear him. "Why don't you look her up when you get back? Hmm?" Mike shook his head. How could he explain, how could he tell his brothers that Sam was no longer his? That if he wanted her to live he would have to stay away from her?

Danny and Becker watched their own screens; Danny wished he could do something. But opening an anomaly was too dangerous, and who knew what sort of effect it would have in outer space? The only option was to talk Mike into coming back with them. But he had to act quickly, the further away Mike got, the harder it would be to get him back. He set a course for the shuttle to follow Mike's space pod.

"I know about Sam," Danny spoke into his microphone. "I went back in time to when you were going out together... She really is beautiful Mike."  
>Mike had told Danny and Matt little bits about Sam, but wondered aloud how much more Danny actually knew.<br>"Let's put it this way..." Danny gulped. He didn't want Mike to think that he'd been prying. "I know why you split up! That couldn't have been easy... Seeing Sister Mary, being killed like that! ..."  
>An involuntary tear rolled down Mike's cheek.<p>

"I know who did it... The death threats you received afterwards... And I can understand that your love for her is so great that you're prepared to live without her if it means that she lives." Danny knew he had to get him to change his mind and fast.

"But do you know how unhappy she is?" He watched Mike's face for a reaction, then seeing anger flicker in his eyes he continued.

"That her husband beats her? That her husband forces her to doing the most disgusting things? And that she does it thinking of you?" Danny lied.

Mike's anger grew, this time in another direction. He had to do something! She didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve to be beaten, forced into doing things she didn't want to do. He had known about her marriage, the way her father had taken her away to Pakistan to be forced into a relationship she didn't want. Samira deserved the best in life. He would go back to see her, once and once only, if only to teach that wretch of a husband a lesson that he would never forget.

With renewed determination, Mike insisted that Connor should talk him through what needed to be done. He had received the basic training, but Connor would have to reiterate how the Meteor needed to be destroyed. Danny smiled; Mike was going to try to come back... It was a long shot, but it might just work.

* * *

><p>Mike prepared to leave the capsule. Putting on the heavy space suit, he prepared to exit the small space pod. He blew out the unconscious breath he had been holding. With a last message to Connor down on earth, and Danny across in the space shuttle. He opened the door to the vast expanse of nothing. Heaving a huge breath, he recalled everything he had learned about space walking. Taking one-step and then another and another. In the distance, he saw Becker in his own space suit he was walking towards him. Taking another deep breath, he disengaged the tether tying him to the spacecraft. Now he was relying on his air supply lasting until he made it across to the main shuttle.<p>

He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that the small space pod behind him was going to crash into the meteor in the distance, sending it flying towards the sun where it would be burnt to cinders.

Opening his eyes, he carried on walking towards Becker. The action becoming harder, at times it seemed as if he was drifting away from destination. Breathing heavily he thought of his mother, one of the few people, alongside his brothers who wanted him to return. But most of all he thought of Sam.

Samira, with the beautiful, long, dark, hair, lightly tanned soft skin, those gorgeous, bluish, grey eyes ...

Becker in his own spacesuit gazed at the soldier walking towards him. It would not be long before he could grab the man and return to safety. He blinked; he recalled the time Mike had saved his own life. Now it was time to return the favour. Without Becker to haul him back the ex-con was bound to drift off into space.

The men reached out to each other, Becker gloves touched Mike's, but missed. Cursing himself he tried again, it was only a matter of time before Mike's air supply ran out, it was now or never...

Mike was drifting...

Drifting away...

He just wasn't close enough, if the shuttle behind him crashed into the meteor, the resulting blast would hurl Mike right out of reach and he would most certainly die...

Becker reached again...

* * *

><p>Will Becker be able to Save Mike?<p>

Or will Mike spend eternity floating through space?

Will he ever see Sam again?

Or is he destined to lose his lady-love?


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Trouble with Connor Temple. **_

_**I Do However, own Caroline Lester, Bertie Becker, Luke Temple, Mike Malonino, Commander Bedford, General White and Justin McDonalds.**_

_**This chapter has not been Beta read. All mistakes are my own.**_

* * *

><p><em>Opening his eyes, he carried on walking towards Becker. The action becoming harder, at times it seemed as if he was drifting away from destination. Breathing heavily he thought of his mother, one of the few people, alongside his brothers who wanted him to return. But most of all he thought of Sam.<em>

_Samira, with the beautiful, long, dark, hair, lightly tanned soft skin, those gorgeous, bluish, grey eyes ..._

_Becker in his own spacesuit gazed at the soldier walking towards him. It would not be long before he could grab the man and return to safety. He blinked; he recalled the time Mike had saved his own life. Now it was time to return the favour. Without Becker to haul him back the ex-con was bound to drift off into space._

_The men reached out to each other, Becker gloves touched Mike's, but missed. Cursing himself he tried again, it was only a matter of time before Mike's air supply ran out, it was now or never..._

_Mike was drifting..._

_Drifting away..._

_He just wasn't close enough, if the shuttle behind him crashed into the meteor, the resulting blast would hurl Mike right out of reach and he would most certainly die..._

* * *

><p><em>Becker reached again...<em> This time putting all his weight behind him, he could not let this happen; nobody was going to die...  
><em>Not on his watch!<em>

This time his hand connected with Mike's he pulled him closer, and he managed to get both arms around the man as the pod behind them exploded. Mike was propelled into Becker's body and he winded the Captain.

Becker spoke into his microphone, and asked Danny to haul them in.  
>Danny complied, winding the tether around the wheel. Pulling the two men back into the safety of the capsule. Finally, Becker and Mike were inside and had locked the outside hatch.<p>

Only when the airlock was sealed did the men relax. Pulling off the helmets. They dissolved into fits of laughter. They had cheated death... Yet again!

"Thank you _So much_!" Mike was so relieved that he hugged the man in front of him.

Becker grinned. "You saved my life once, you saved Jess's too. I've never forgotten that."  
>He pulled him in for another hug.<p>

"Oh, I hope you two aren't going to start kissing!" Danny called out as he opened the inner hatch.

Becker grinned, and he turned to walk towards Danny. His heavy spacesuit did little to slow him down.

Danny called over Becker's shoulder...  
>"You might want to watch this..."<br>Mike smiled, as he followed the pair into the cockpit.

Danny patted Becker and Mike on the back before turning to the computer, the men had to turn on the infrared cameras so that the glare of the sun would not blind them, and these were focused outside the craft. Together they watched as the meteor began to reverse its path and it started to travel towards the sun.

Connor called out from his own computer screen.  
>"Mike! Are you there?" Connor looked anxious. Until he saw Mike standing in front of the screen.<p>

Connor bounced and punched the air as he saw his twin.  
>"I'm here!" Mike smirked.<p>

Everyone watched the meteor through various altered screens.

Danny, Becker and even Mike whooped with joy when the asteroid finally was burnt up by the brightest planet at the centre of the galaxy.

The control room in Kennedy space centre erupted with cheers of joy. Connor jumped for joy and pulled Abby in for a hug and kissed her. He was happy that the comet was now destroyed and hopefully Danny, Becker and Mike would arrive home safely.

Matt grinned from ear to ear he too pulled Emily in for a hug.

Jess and Bertie hugged each other, happy that their respective partners and loved ones were coming home.  
>Jess turned to look at Lester who stood at the back with Colonel Jefferson. He too was smiling, the look on his face said 'I knew they could do it!'<p>

She grinned at him encouragingly, and wondered how her father would feel if she and Becker were to get married?

Jess turned to look at Lester who stood at the back with Colonel Jefferson. He was standing tall and proud, smiling, the look on his face reflecting his thoughts, said 'I knew they could do it!'

Colonel Jefferson however, didn't share in the team's success; he had wanted the team to botch the mission. He already had a team of officers on standby ready to be launched within minutes of failure. He tried not to scowl but Jess had not missed his expression, she looked at Bertie... Even she had noticed the older man's pinched face.

Now she began to worry, the men had yet to come back to earth, and that, was what was worrying her. She whispered into Jess's ear. Jess nodded and she sat back down quickly, checking all the instruments in front of her.

Colonel Jefferson's voice boomed out over the tanoy system.  
>"Right people, let get the boys' home!"<br>The ecstasy in the control room died down and everyone settled into checking their computer screens and information to bring the shuttle back to earth.

Suddenly Jess let out a blood-curdling scream...

"No...!" she sat in her seat shaking, as Bertie and Connor made their way towards her. "They've got too much fuel on board, that much fuel on board will cause the shuttle to explode upon re-entry!" Jess panicked, Bertie seethed. Colonel Jefferson would have known that, and now she stormed up to the podium.

Turning on the tanoy, she instructed the people inside to stop what they were doing. Then she turned to the Colonel.  
>"You knew... You knew that having too much fuel on board would cause an explosion!"<br>"Of course, I knew, but then Captain Becker also knew what he was doing when he raped Lisa Miller. She was my niece! My sister was never the same after Lisa died! And it's ALL his fault."  
>"He was cleared of ALL charges, I PROVED IT MYSELF!" she glared at the older man, challenging him.<br>"I don't believe you!"  
>"I suggest you check with General Miller!" Bertie spat, and then she did something that no army officer should do to a senior official. She punched him in the face, breaking his nose.<br>She turned to Commander Bedford, "I apologise for stricking a senior official, but he has no right to endanger their lives in such a manner. Permission to take over the running of this mission Sir?"

The Commander glared at the Colonel, she had heard the man's admission, and she could not believe a member of her most senior staff would do such a thing. "Get out of this facility; I will deal with you later!" Turning to Bertie she continued.  
>"Carry on Major Becker."<p>

Colonel Jefferson scowled as he left the room under armed guard.

Bertie used the tanoy to speak to Connor and Jess; she asked them if they had any ideas on the best way to bring the men back.

Someone shouted in the control room to dump the fuel. Abby shook her head, that was being wasteful. Connor agreed with her, having that much fuel floating around in space could also be harmful.

"Got it! They fly the shuttle around the world once, that should use up enough fuel to bring them back safely." Connor grinned as they found a solution.

Mike, Danny and Becker did as they were told and flew the spacecraft around the world, seeing the world like this was breathtaking and beautiful, and they couldn't help but feel honoured to see such a glorious sight. They focused the cameras below them. They were flying over London, in what was clearly their nighttime. They could make out the lights below and Becker could even make out what could only be the Thames river, snaking through the great city.

All too soon, it was time for the craft to be brought in for landing and at one point; they even wondered if they were going to have enough fuel to land. Fortunately, ground control did a wonderful job and a cheer erupted when the ship finally touched down.

The men were heroes. They had saved the world... AGAIN!

Danny and Becker descended the steps to be with their loved ones. Jess was ecstatic and could not hide her feelings. Bertie on the other hand, was very aware of her position and status, and greeting her brother and lover would have to be done a lot more sedately than Jess had done.

Connor and Matt waited with baited breath for Mike to come down. Finally when he showed his face, Connor whooped with joy. He and Matt welcomed Mike back with open arms. They hugged him and moments later were joined by Abby and Emily.

Becker walked up to him.

"Let bygones be bygones?" he extended his hand. Mike smiled as he shook the preferred hand.

Then the two men hugged and were even joined by Danny. Bertie smiled, and to show her pleasure she saluted them.

She would wait until later before hugging any of them.

Mike looked around him and blinked... Would he have been missed if things had gone pear shaped...?

Yes - and not just by his brothers. He smiled genuinely, he had finally made it home, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank<p>

SabraeDae, Prawn Crackers, juls124, mouseyjayne, Rubytronix, Lovingthis, YouHaveLovelyHair, HeyaRandomGal, Emmauk26, Cengiz, aunteeneenah, GirlWhoWonTheDoctorsHearts, migotka21 (Are you there?), sweets and charades, IdrehennaltheElf, sarcastic-bones, HilaryParker.

Not forgetting special reviews from Andrew-Lee Potts, Ben Mansfield and The Wronner!

A very special thank you to Mijo54, and SabraeDae, I think you are the only ones who have reviewedeach and every chapter.

Merci again to Mijo for all her super support I could not have done it without you!

**THE END**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Mike Malonino**_

_Hi there, to all my readers, I wonder how many of my regular readers are following this tale._

_This one is slightly different from my usual. It is set in the Primeval Verse, but will be posted in the Crossover section._

_It follows Connor's brother and will feature a back-story for Mike Malonino. You might want to Google some of the cast – My OC's are all Bollywood actors, and whilst I have used actors, the Characters I have created all belong to me._

_(In no particular order,) Characters will be- _

_**Mike Malonino - Andrew Lee Potts **_

_**Connor Temple - Andrew Lee Potts**_

_**Abby Maitland - Hannah Spearritt **_

_**Jyoti Patel - Katrina Kaif**_

_**Captain Becker - Ben Mansfield**_

_**James Lester - Ben Miller**_

_**Matt Anderson - Kieran McMenamin**_

_**Emily Merchant - Ruth Bradley**_

_**Jess Parker - Ruth Kearney**_

_**Samira Khan - Aishwarya Rai**_

_**Tariq Khan - John Abraham**_

_**Mohammed Khan - Kadar Khan**_

_**Dr Suresh Patel - Suresh Oberoi**_

_**Vijay Patel - Zayed Khan**_

_**Aamir Khan - **__**Abhishek**__**Bachchan**_

_**Auntie Meena - Reema Lagoo**_

_**Auntie Sangita - **__**Archana Puran Singh**_

_**Bertie Becker - Jamie Murray**_


End file.
